How Close Is Close Enough?
by Incognito Indigo
Summary: Perhaps Axel shouldn't have placed his entire month savings on a bet concerning the new kid in the Organization. Because it seems that Roxas is harder to get then he thought, and time's running out... [AxelxRoxas]
1. Operation: The New Kid

Time to submit to the AkuRoku fandom! Which by the way, has been confusing a lot of people, so there's an explanation at the bottom if you'd like. (For where the name comes from.)

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…..yet. **

On to the story!

xXxXx

"This is so pointless..." The redhead that had spoken the words leaned back in his chair, raising his arms to rest behind his head.

"Axel, don't rest your feet on the table, what if the Superior sees you!"

Opening his left eye to regard the blond who had questioned his morals, he made hispoint by crossing his feet at his ankles. Themusician started to complain again but was hushed by the other blonde Axel was sitting between.

"Demyx, quit your worrying. If he wants to get his ass kicked and assigned kitchen duty for the rest of the week then that's his problem."

"Yeah, what Larx sa-HEY!" A glare was sent atthe 'traitor' next to him.

Larxene's posture somewhat resembled her mood. Sitting slouched with her knees spread in a very unladylike manner underneath the table. Her head was further down enough to rest on the tip of the headboard, with an arm swung casually over the back of the chair. The smirk she gave to answer the glare only accented her nature.

"Of course, you're already doing those kitchen duties anyway, for a month actually."

Larxene glanced over at the nobody sitting in front of her. "Right Luxord?"

Axel and Larxene had a special past time that went on to make the time go faster in the organization. They took bets. Be it from each other, or from other members. The more scandalous the better. The more risk-worthy the more the pay. Axel had earned quite a lot of munny from people he had bet concerning the amount of his alcohol consumption. Sure the consequences had been terrible, but hey, the castle looked a hell of a lot better when it was on fire.

Demyx had always disapproved of this, only because the only dares people gave him were...um...favors.

And of course who better to regard over all these bets than Luxord? After so many games of poker, this nobody knew how to make people pay up, and people always got their munny. Unfortunately that munny usually belonged to Axel.

"That's right Larxene, and if I'm not mistaken..." the usual expression of the card addict nobody broke into the smallest of smiles.

"Axel should owe you about 700 munny now from the other bets."

"WHAT?"

Thelightening based nobodysuddenly bent forward laughing. She didn't stop when someone else walked into the meeting room, but all three heads turned toward the member. It was a very angry Marluxia, covered in a generous amount of dirt and covered in leaves. His shaggy pink mane had twigs sticking out of it and his expression looked deadly. As he sat down in a chair not too far away from the others a few leaves fell from his hair.Looks like Larxene won that bet too...

"Alright, 900 munny."

Seeing Axel's jaw drop and the expression of disbelief on his face was too much. The blonde leaned further forward and doubled up laughing. One hand holding her side, the other gripping the table to hold her up in her fit.

"You guys!" plead Demyx, just as the Rest of the Organization members walked in, followed by the Superior.

Although usually quite carefree and reckless, Demyxhad always seemed to clam up whenever the Superior was around. Especially during these meeting when Xemnas would stand at the front of the table and discuss the Organization plans with intricate detail. His orange gleaming eyes seemed to pierce through everything in the room.

Larxene ceased laughing and sat back, although still slouched. Axel quickly removed his boots from the white table top and leaned forward, resting his hands against the surface. From the corner of his eye Axel could see Demyx sit up noticeably straighter too.

The Superior took his usual position at the front of the room, but all eyes were on the figure that was trailing him. He stood towards Xemnas' right, not quite next to him, but not standing all the way behind him either. It was as if he didn't know where to stand without disrespecting the leader. _A bit out of place was what the guy looked like_, noted Axel.

"Hey, who's new kid?" whispered Larxene. He obviously caught her attention too.

"Dunno…" Came the reply. "…kinda cute though, don't you think?"

A snort was heard. "Yeah, if you think sticking out like a sour thumb is _cute_."

And she was right. The kid standing next to Xemnas was very young. Maybe a few years under Demyx who was currently the youngest. But this kid was really short too. _Why was a kid in the Organization in the first place?_ He was clearly a nobody though because of the black coat he wore, the official uniform of all members. However, it seemed as if the coat was too big for him. His size was small and his form seemed to get lost underneath. He was clearly too skinny and the oversized coat made him look awkward.

But that wasn't to see he wasn't attractive. His face was rounded and a bit pale. Dirty blond hair sprouted from the top of his head, but seemed to lean towards a side, rather than sticking out at every which angle like Axel's.

His gaze roamed down to the boy's eyes, now currently staring at the table shyly. They seemed a nice sapphire blue. No, lighter. Cerulean. And they seemed to shine a bit as the florescent ceiling lights reflected off the walls and onto his eyes. Axel propped his arm up and rested his chin lazily on his palm, continuing with his _observation _of the blond. Who at the moment still looked a bit flustered or embarrassed as all eyes were on him, though not intently as Axel's. He moved his gaze down to his lips, they looked thin and seemed to be drawn in a tight line, tension around his jaws.

Axel vaguely heard Xemnas as he introduced the boy as _Rocky...Roxy...Ruckus..._ something like that.

As if feelingthe pyro'sgaze on him, the boy looked up. Those blue orbs that Axel had been observing before were now locked in a gaze with his, and Axel has decided that cerulean was definitely the right hue. The blond held the gaze even through the intensity of the stare that the redhead was subjecting him to.

Axel smiled.

Those same orbs widen at the friendly gesture and then quickly looked away. But the pyro kept his gaze, and soon after saw the blond shyly sneak a glance back at him, then back to the table again.

The redhead's smile turned in smirk and widened.

"Larx, I think I found a way to get your 900 munny back." said Axel, not taking his eyes off the boy.

"Oh? How so dear Axel?" replied Larxene in mock interest.

Axel gave a jerk of his head towards the newcomer who was now staring intensely at a spot on the wooden table before him.

As realization dawned the blonde spoke again. "Isn't he a bit out of your league?"

"Shut up."

"Do I hear another bet coming along?" Came the pleasant mannered question from Luxord, with a bit of amusement showing across his face.

"Yeah." said Axel, his eyes still on that..._Romas?_ kid.

"I bet you 1000 munny that I can get that kid by the end of the week."

One of the poker nobody's eyebrow raised up. "You're feeling quite ambitious here Axel."

Larxene however cut to the chase. "Get him? Where? In your room or in your bed?"

"Both obviously." replied the pyro pleasantly as if they were discussing what kind of tea they would be drinking later that afternoon.

"Alright Axel" said Larxcene, leaning forwards to extend a hand to him. "You've got yourself a bet."

Axel reluctantly tore his gaze from the boy and shook his comrade's outstretched hand. "One week..." he was reminded.

He quickly focused his gaze back on the new member. Good thing too, because that moment the boy decided to move his gaze back up and look at Axel again. Taking advantage of the timing, the redhead gave him a suggestive wink. Just for kick, it couldn't hurt. The boy's cheeks quickly redden again and he looked away again, quite flustered and unsure of what he just saw.

Axel quietly chuckled. One week was going to be a piece of cake.

xXxXx

When the meeting was over, Roxas visible relaxed. He could still feel that weirdo staring at him. He quickly walked-almost ran- out of the room. He had no idea who that guy was or what he wanted, but he made him feel very uncomfortable.

As he passed the doorway to the blinding white hallway he made a quick run to his left to reach his room. That was until he heard a voice to whom he could only image it belonged to.

"Hey, wait up!"

Roxas reluctantanly turned around.

Axel had been worried when he saw the blond fleeing the room.

Of course Demyx had bolted for the door too, as fast as he could. But Larxene Luxord and had waited behind a bit, wanting to go on in details with the bet essentials. But Axel didn't really have time for that right now.

It was luckhe had made it out in time to catch the kid. He was even luckier as the blonde turned around when he addressed him, instead of high-tailing it as any other sane person would have done.

"You run fast kid." he said with a curve of his lip.

Roxas had no idea what this guy wanted with him, or why he hadn't kept running when he had the chance. But it was too late now. He watched as the redhead extended a hand to him.

Roxas took this time to collect himself. He had ran quite a long way down the hallway and his follower had caught up with him in no time, even with a late start. And he wasn't even out of breath! His '_stalker_' Roxas noted looked kind of lanky and skinny. Obviously fast as he had just proved, but probably not that strong. He was taller than Roxas was and he had to look up to meet those brilliant green eyes. The blonde tried not to cringe as they seemed to shine in delight as the member caught up with his victim.

But what distracted Roxas the most was this crazy guy's hair. It was bright red and completely clashed with his green eyes. He found himself vaguely wondering how on earth he could comb those spikes down. The blue diamond tattoos seemed to complete the man's strange appearance.

"Hi I'm Axel." His gloved hand still held out towards Roxas.

The blonde took his waiting hand and shook it. If possible, the grin on the redheaded maniac grew even wider.

"Souh, what's your name?"

Double take. Hadn't this guy paid any attention? That whole meeting they were in for half and hour was all about him! Xemnas had taken a painstakingly long time to explain how he, the 13th member was going to help the organization move further in reaching their goals, whatever they were.

And now, this random crazed guy was going to ask his name? The same freak that had been starring at him the whole time in that creepy half-lidded way of his that made Roxas feel exposed?

But part of Roxas didn't want to feel that way about him at all. He was the first guy that had bothered to actually speak to him that day. To actually have a conversation with him ever since he joined the organization, so he couldn't be that bad could he? So with the though that he had convinced himself that this Axel was just trying to be friends with him and had known his name all along and was now just using that question as an excuse to talk to him, he spoke.

"I'm Roxas." he said.

A look passed by Axel's face that told Roxas this was news to him.

"Oh, Roxas. Nice name kid." said the redhead, trying and failing to act like he knew it all along.

_So much for making friends_. Roxas tried to draw his hand back again but the redhead hadn't let go yet. Then he noticed that the man's gloved hand were no longer wrapped against his palm, but stroking his wrist. Making light circles with leather clad fingers against the slit of skin where the blonde's coat hadn't covered his wrist.

"I'm Axel." said the nobody again, complete oblivious to the reactions his antics were causing.

"I know." Gritted Roxas through his teeth. "You've already told me that."

He jerked his hand visibly through the grip but Axel held on. His stroking of Roxas' wrist didn't ceased and seemed to carry on, completely ignoring the blonde's squirming and discomfort.

"Oh, must have forgotten." his voice lowered considerably. Roxas thought that this was the only man on earth that could make that statement sound remotely suggestive.

Roxas started to panic as the redhead moved closer to him.

"Come on Axel." A hand reached out and grabbed the pyro's shoulder, pulling him back unsuspectingly.

"You've got dishes to wash, remember?"

The first thing Roxas noticed about his savior were the two blonde antennas that seemed to stick out form the side of her head. Did everyone in this organization have weird hairstyles?

Axel got reluctantly dragged back by the speaker, (good thing too because Roxas could feel himtrying to lace their fingers together.) The blonde girl was seemingly stronger than she looked. Her blue eyes locked on Roxas, but her words addressed Axel.

"Tell your little friend goodbye, mmkay?"

_Since when had they become friends?_ But that didn't matter. He turned around and started to make for his room before anything else happened.

"Wait!"

Roxas cringe again. Everything about this man made him want to run...far, far away. And he had no idea why but his body has lost all ability to move again. This was the second time it had happened, no matter what his brain was telling him to do, he stood still.

"Roxas!" maybe it was the desperation in the other's voice that made him stay.

"I'll see you tomorrow right?"

"Umm...yeah." he said uncertainly, still not turned around in fear of what the redhead might try and do.

"Great!" he could hear Axel struggling heavily behind his back, with the sound of leather being pulled and boots getting dragged along the titled floor.

Axel quickly grabbed the door handle of a random room to better speak to Roxas. Damn Larxene was persistent! But he wasn't about to lose this bet.

"We'll meet in front of the meeting room. Tomorrow morning. I'll give you the grand tour of our castle! Okay?" there it was again. The desperation in that man's voice.

"Sure, whatever." Roxas mentally kicked himself.

"Alright, it's a **_date_** then!"

Shocked, Roxas turned around quickly enough to see Axel flash him another one of those smirks. Then gave him a quick wink before being dragged off by Larxene.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all...

xXxXx

Alrighty, how's that for the first chapter? I also remember having a beta reader, but since I haven't written anything for about a year now, I wonder if she still wants to do it. XD gomen.

Where does the name Akuroku come from? I actually don't know, but I think people took it from their Japanese name. Roxas' name is **Roku**sasu in Jap, and Axel's is **Aku**seru. Put it together and it's **Aku+Roku**. No X's in Japanese. (Don't know why we use the Jap term. Maybe it's because 'Akuroku' sounds cuter than 'Roxal'? But then again we use 'yaoi' instead of 'boy's love' too.)

Anyways! Second chapter Axel gives Roxas a tour of the castle. Any suggestions will be taken. I've got some ideas of my own. And Zexy makes an appearance! And no this isn't an AxelLarx fic, they're just really good friends, too bad she'll be replaced soon….

_Axel: And this room is….-opens door- _

_Larxene: CLOSE THE DAMN DOOR YOU PERVERT!" _

_Axel: ….this is Larxy's room. _

_Roxas: …Help….me... _

Review!


	2. Mission: Tour Guide For A Day

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! And for all you silent readers too, I think I have a few because my hits outnumbered my review count like crazy. Just drop a review by!

Oh, and as for my summary. It's supposed to have quotes. Like actual _quote_ quotes. Like these " " . But instead fanficnet decided to hate me and take them away. So I had to replace them with ' '. Which are not as good as " " but will do...

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything...except for this Axel plushie given to me by **Garangel** -hugs it- Thanks!

xXxXx

Axel sat on the ground with his back against the wall, outside the meeting room. Every time an Organization member walked by, he pretended to check his nonexistence watch (complete to match his nonexistence heart!) to look like he was waiting for someone. And he _was_ waiting for someone. Someone, very, very late.

_Maybe he got smarter and ran away? _

The redhead lifted his head off the wall and leaned forward, looking down both sides of the hallway. All he saw that morning was a busy Vexen gathering ingredients for his experiment, and an obnoxiously singing Demyx. No _Roxor…Roxsay_…..

_Crap._ Hadn't he written it down?

Axel took a gloved hand out and proceeded to pull off the leather, palm up where he had it written. And lo and behold, there was the kid's name scribbled quickly in an illegible handwriting with cheap ballpoint pen ink….smeared.

_RO------- _

Yes….that totally helped Axel.

xXxXx

Roxas was completely sure he had made up his mind last night about not visiting the redhead. And yet here he was, walking down those same halls to their arranged meeting area.

He tried to convince himself it was because he really _did _need help locating places in the castle. (It's not like Xemnas ever bothered to help him when he first got there.) He wanted the tour, not the company…It was just an add-on…Because Axel was creepy and if he really wanted to make friends he could just go on the internet.

But there he was, within sight. The mane of fiery red hair at the end of the hallway. If he turned back now it wouldn't be too late!

But Axel had heard his footsteps and turned around to see him. Green eyes widen in delight and the Organization member stood up to greet him. Almost 'frolicking' down the hallway to meet him.

"Hey kid!" Axel stopped in front of Roxas, a huge smile plastered across his face.

"Hello Axel."

If possible the smile got bigger.

"You remembered my name!"

Roxas took this as a hint that he had forgotten his again.

"I'm Roxas."

"Hi Roxas. My name's Axel, got it memorized?"

The blond thought that that was the most inappropriate thing to say concerning their situation. Yes he had his name memorized or else he wouldn't have used it to greet him this morning. And wasn't this the third time Axel told him his name?

But before Roxas could voice any of his thoughts, the redhead swung an arm around his shoulders and started to lead him down the hallway.

"This'll be fun. I introduce you to all my friends, and then the rest of the Organization members. And then I'll show you where we hang out and stuff! But oh, before we do that, we have to raid their rooms first and-"

_Yea…this was very a bad idea. _

xXxXx

The first room they came to was….pink. Or at least the door was. And it seemed like there were things….growing on it. Like flowers. Roxas felt slightly afraid of entering a room so….freakishly girly.

"And this room is…." Axel proudly proclaimed. Then pause and grabbed the doorknob quickly, opening the door and stuck his head in. The pyro withdrew and faced Roxas again.

"This is Marluxia's room." Said the redhead as if he knew it all along.

He pushed the door back further allowing Roxas to see better, and ushered the younger member through the doorway. It was a very unique room. Although The World That Never Was didn't exactly have a sun, the lighting in this place made it seem like so. And there were many plants (and even trees, noticed Roxas) all around the room. Which was also painted hot pink, adding to Roxas' disturbance.

"Um, should we be intruding like this? I mean, you didn't even knoc-"

"AXEL!"

A man with frilly pink hair to match his door walked in front of their sight. An angry expression was on his face, and in his hands he held a small pot. But it was the 'thing' inside that pot that caught Roxas' attention. What once may have been a healthy plant, was now a shriveled up matter of green, with a few leaves sticking out.

Marluxia held it out towards them.

"Axel, is this _your_ work?"

The redhead grabbed hold of the dead plant and examined it. Then gave it back and replied with a nonchalant statement.

"Nope."

Marluxia looked unconvinced still. He pointed to a certain part of the plant that appeared ashy and black. "It looks like it was _burned_…."

The smile on Axel face fell, and he adopted a nervous expression instead.

"I didn't do it I swear!"

"Axel!" A scythe appeared in the other man's hand and he raised his weapon, planning on taking Axel's head off.

"WAIT!"

It was about time Roxas interfered. He wasn't sure what made him do it, but he stepped in front of Axel, between him and the dangerously sharp scythe. He had both his hands raised up, ready to explain.

This was the first time Marluxia took noticed of Roxas. "Oh, did he do something to you too? Here would you like to hit him first, I don't mind." And he extended his weapon in offering.

"No, I meant." The blond shook his hands and with a finger, pushed the scythe back towards it owner….but the offering _was_ temping. Instead he pointed to the plant.

"See those marks?" The youngest of the three pointed to various spots on the plant and others around the room. All of which seemed to have chunks blasted out of them, then smeared black all over. After he was sure they had registered the strange state, he continued.

"They're…."

Axel noticed them too and a realization occurred to him.

"They look like they've been striked with lightening!" said the redhead, interrupting Roxas.

The pink-hair man muttered something along the lines of 'Larxene' and stormed out the door, taking his beloved dead plant and scythe with him. He completely forgot about the two uninvited guest he left behind. Roxas started to watched him leave, but was then attacked by a flash of red which was now hugging him.

"ROXY! YOU SAVED MY LIFE!"

The blond struggled with the death grip Axel had on him. He didn't save his life! All he did was clear his name. He didn't like it when the wrong person got accused of something they didn't do. It had nothing to do with helping Axel personally.

"Axel…let…me….go…."

Roxas frantically remembered that now that Marluxia was gone, he was entirely alone with Axel….

"Okay!"

The blond let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Glad and surprised that Axel had actually listened to him and he wouldn't need to fight him off again like last time. He looked around and noticed that the pyro was now examining the flowers that weren't burnt. Axel glanced back and noticed that Roxas was watching him. He gestured to the plants before him.

"Marluxy's element is 'flower power.'" He joked.

Roxas found himself laughing despite himself. "And according to Marluxia, yours is fire?"

"Yup!" beamed Axel, he found a particularly nice looking flower and plucked it off it's stem, completely ignoring Roxas' protest of touching- and breaking- other people's stuff.

"What's yours Roxy?"

The blond froze at the question. He should have known he would be asked that if he brought up the subject of their elements. Xemnas had made it quite clear that no one.** No one. **Should know what his element was. He would show absolutely no one his weapon and only let what he was capable of doing be hinted through meetings. But Roxas was saved from having to come up with an excuse by something much more terrifying.

Axel's hand on his face.

Or rather, in his hair. The flower the redhead had plucked was now resting atop of his left ear. Axel smiled when he saw the blond blush.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

Axel stepped back to observe his handiwork. Pulling a mirror out from gods know where, he places it at eye level in front of Roxas. The blush deepened a bit as he saw his reflection. Everything the same as it was this morning save for the blue carnation in his hair.

"It matches your eyes." The redhead gave him a wink.

Roxas quickly pulled the flower from his hair and stepped back towards the door, but a bigger hand covered his. "Awww, come on Roxy. It looks cute on you!"

Exactly, he didn't want to look 'cute.' But now Axel was drawing nearer to him and the hand covering his was slowly moving it above his head. Axel bent his head down and looked at Roxas with a strange gleam in his green eyes. Clearly panicking now, the blonde pushed the pyro back with his free hand and backed all the way up until he was on the other side of the doorway.

Axel hadn't expected for a small blond his size to be so strong. But he had been proven wrong before. The impact and surprise made him left go of Roxas' hand and he took a minute to gather himself before standing straight up again.

"Um. Tour. Room. Just one. Seen. Maybe more. Should See. Now."

The redhead stared in wonderment at how fast the blond could say things without really meaning anything. Had he really scared the kid that much? _Face fluster, eyes widen, hands held up in defense, positioned a safe distance away, and still talking a mile a minute_. Axel figured that he should probably take things a bit slower now. He still had most of the week left, and there was no point in scaring Roxas away during the bet.

"Sure, why don't we go on to the next room?" He offered.

Roxas relaxed again. This guy was really starting to creep him out. He backed up a bit as Axel exited the room, still wanting to maintain that safe distance. He half expected the redhead to pull him into another embrace or drag him along to the next room, so he was quite surprised when Axel did none of this. Instead, he walked down the hallway by himself without another word and stopped in front of a room.

He turned back and looked at Roxas. "Coming?"

The blond wasn't entirely sure he wanted to. He could just run away now. After what the redhead tried to pull back there, he had perfectly good reasons on running far away and never speaking to him again. But when Axel flashed him another grin and point to the room eagerly, Roxas couldn't help but want to stay. _Just as long as he doesn't try anything funny again._

Axel turned away as Roxas approached him to hide the look of accomplishment on his face. _This blond might be hard to get, but he's not easy to scare away either…_Once again, the pyro opened the door before knocking and they were faced with an exceptionally neat room. In fact, it looked nearly empty. Roxas looked around and noticed that this room was uniformly white, just like all the other rooms in the castle. Which meant that this room could be anyone's…..but instead it belonged to…

"SAIX!"

The blue-hair man with the X-shaped scar on his face was now staring at Axel with the deadly look Roxas had ever seen. "Axel, what are you doing here?" putting great emphasis and malice into the word 'you.'

The orange eyes were then fixed on Roxas, and he shrunk back a little. "Hello Roxas."

"Oh, you two know each other?" asked Axel, a bit surprised.

'Know' would hardly be the word for it. Roxas had just seen this man on many occasions with his meetings with Xemnas. Wherever the leader was, he was around. And although they never talked, Roxas seemed to know enough about this man, to make sure he should never get him angry.

"Yes, we do." Every word was said slowly, eyes still on Roxas.

It creeped Roxas out a lot, but on a different level than Axel's.

He preferred Axel's creepiness over Saix's any day. Axel seemed to notice the blonde's discomfort and stepped in front of him, blocking him from Saix's view.

"Oh, well then! Since it seems like you two fellas already know each other……we should best get going! To uh, finish the tour. Right Roxas?"

The taller of the two nudged the blond behind him, hinting that they should leave now. Axel grabbed hold of the doorknob and swung the door shut providing a barrier between them and the stoic man.

"Alright, next victi-erm, I mean room."

Roxas followed, more in fear of what would happen if Saix came again, then in adventure. When they approached the door this time, Roxas made Axel KNOCK first. So both of them waited patiently as the 'tour guide' tried to find out what room they were in front of.

When nothing happened, Axel raised a leather clad hand to knock again.

Still nothing. The redhead frowned.

Then, disregarding Roxas' wishes, he pushed the door open. Inside revealed a room similar to Saix...except for the clatters of test tubes and bottles everywhere. Roxas eyes widen in amazement as he looked further inside. Charts and graphs littered the desk in the center of the room. There were scientific equipment laid beside the desk and vials containing enough multi-colored chemicals to make a rainbow look monochromic.

As Roxas tried to move further in the room to better examine everything, Axel pushed him back.

"Best not. This is Vex's room. He's this loony scientist guy. You have no idea what could be lurking in his room."

Axel stepped back and closed the door, shuddering.

"Where is he now?" asked Roxas, a bit intimidated by the idea that a mad scientist was roaming the castle freely.

"Probably at the labs." The blond gaped. You mean that was his actual room? He actually lived there and had a separate laboratory to work in? But he couldn't even tell the difference!

Axel marched down to the next room and opened it before Roxas could say anything about 'knocking first.' Although he would later wish he did.

Roxas walked up and stood next to Axel staring at a room that resembled swiss cheese. The wall had holes, the floor had holes, and even the furniture had holes. Either someone was having a hard time with target practice, or the people in this Organization were severely bored. Out of curiosity, Roxas looked up the ceiling to see if there were holes there too. Instead he found a man dangling upside down.

"Hey Xiggy! Come down from there buddy and meet Roxas!"

The man stare at Roxas with his one eye, the other was cover with an eye patch. All wonderments of how he could hang upside down without his coat falling down or his ponytail staying up was gone as Xigbar took his sniper shooter out and aimed it at Roxas. The blonde gave a yelp as he doged it and hid behind the bullet-filled couch.

"How nice of you to join me in my target practice Axel."

"Whoa whoa, Xigbar! Cut that out!"

Axel swung his arms out in front of him just in case the sniper got any idea.

"Sorry 'bout that. The kid's fast though. He your newest bet?"

From behind the couch, Roxas looked up towards Axel, a look of puzzlement on his face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Said the redhead, giving the man hanging upside a death glare. If Roxas found out now, everything would be over!

Axel quickly jumped to the right as a shot was fired beneath his feet.

"Quit playing Axel. Besides, Luxord said you'd never make it anyway."

Axel was about to retort something back when he head a familiar voice in the hallway...singing. He immediately grabbed Demyx and shoved him in front of himself, using him as a shield.

"Hiya Axel! Wha-wha...what are you doing? _AHH_!"

Axel reached behind the couch and pulled Roxas out of the room. The redhead dragging the younger member behind him as he broke into a run down the hallway. Roxas wasn't able to ask the man leading him anything, until they slowed down and stopped in an unknown hallway.

"Sorry, didn't think he'd go all trigger-happy on us like that!"

"Hey Axel...what did that guy mea-"

"I wonder which hallway this is!" exclaimed Axel, completely oblivious to Roxas' question. The blond was about to point this out until the statement hit him.

"You mean...we're LOST!"

"No of course not!" The pyro walked towards another door.

"I'll just knock on this one and kindly ask the person behind it where we are..."

Roxas was about to complain about how that tactic was what got them lost in the first place, and Axel was about to open the door when something happened that stopped them both. The door was open by the person inside, and a small blonde girl looked out. Her blue eyes shimmering with curiosity.

"Oh, hey Namine! What's up?"

The girl smiled at Axel. "Nothing much. Thanks for asking. I just heard a lot of noise outside and went to see who it was."

Namine noticed that there was someone behind Axel.

"Hello, who are you?" She asked pleasantly.

"Uh...I'm Roxas." Said the blond shyly. Holding his hands behind his back and staring at his feet. Namine laughed. Roxas noted that it was a pleasant laugh, and not a mocking one.

"Roxas.." She repeated. Roxas blushed at the thought that she remembered it. Unlike that other person...what was his name again?...Axel?...oh yea, isn't he...

...right next to me.

The blond turned around was faced with a fuming Axel.

The redhead knew if they stayed here any longer, there was no way he was going to win that bet. But when Namine invited them in, he was unable to stop Roxas in time as he happily bounced in. So Axel waited patiently as the Namine girl showed his blond some of her drawings. Then he watched as Roxas in turn complimented her and told her what a wonderful artist she was. When he was finally sick of this, he grabbed Roxas behind on shoulders, firmly but not rough, and tried to drag him out as casually as possible.

"Okay Namine! We'll see you later!" said the redhead quickly.

Roxas tried to turn around as Axel made his rushed farewells and dragged Roxas down the hallway. He saw Namine waving to them and he waved back.

Axel saw this and almost growled. Who was that girl to think that she could wave to his Roxas like that? Not that Roxas belonged to him or anything. Because as soon as this bet was over, he wasn't even going to bother to talk to that Roxas kid. Or so he convinced himself. The only reason he was mad was because of Namine's interference, his plans would be a lot harder now. That's all, nothing more.

"Axel, why did we leave? I wanted to talk to Namine some more."

The redhead looked down at the pouting blond beside him. Quietly noting that the member looked exceptionally adorable with that look.

Axel tried to make an excuse but could think of nothing. And to make matters worse, he could hear footsteps and a voice that sounded a lot like an angry Demyx demanding an explanation.

And there was still the ever present fact that they were still lost.

xXxXx

**Indigo:** If it's one thing I learned, it's that a visit to 12 rooms and Nam's takes a bit more than 1 chapter...SO! For the next chapter, I'll continue the tour! And if there are any requests, I'll gladly take them, as I did for this chapter. I've got Xiggy's target practice for **RaeDragongirl**. And Axel's reaction to Roxas flirting with someone else for **Author sama277. **I'd do anything for you reviewers. Except maybe jump off a cliff...depends on how tall it is first.

Someone asked if this was going to be a Zemyx. And I said sure why not? I do like that pairing.

And if for some weird reason you didn't get a reply from me. Then I'm terribly sorry! Or if for some even more bizarre reason you got multiple replies from me...like 3. Then I'm sorry too! My computer is weird like that and fanficnet likes to kill things. Everyone was meant to get a reply...and ONE of them too. Heh heh.

Review and Request?


	3. Mission: Get Unlost

Sorry for the long update guys! Usually when I take a long time, I end up writing more to try and make up for it. But when I write more it takes up more time and then I have write even more for that...and then the cycle goes on until I end up killing myself with a super late and long chapter...yeaaaa.

Anyways! I tried to get all of your request in! Because this story is nothing without you reviewers. And since you all sent in such lovely reviews with so many requests, I'd like to present to you ladies and gentlemen: **the crack chapter**. And yes **Author sama77**, I tried to get most of your requests in, except not the one where you asked for Luxord to do the worm becuase I was afriad it might disturb the readers...XD

And before I let you all begin, I'd like to point out my other fic _Switch It Up_. It's a AU centering around AxelRoxas and RikuSora, it's pretty interesting too! I just updated, so check it out!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except this waffle.**

xXxXx

"AXEL!"

A deranged looking Demyx showed up. The bottom of his black cloak was filled with bullet holes and Roxas could still see some of the fabric smoking as it trailed out behind him. Before he could even ask if the poor fellow was alright, the blond musician started to shout at Axel again.

"You idiot! What were you thinking pushing me in front of Xigbar like that! I could have gotten shot! I could have gotten killed! I co-"

That was when the blond noticed him. He completely dropped his conversation with Axel and extended a hand towards Roxas.

"Hi, I'm Demyx, who are you?"

The question was said in a completely different manner than Axel's had been. It was nice and friendly, and the way he said it made it seem like his only intention was to befriend him and not shove him into a dark alley when he wasn't watching. Roxas immediately preferred this Demyx guy over Axel. He looked pretty nice too. Quite tall and skinny, and still pretty young. His dirty blond hair was sticking up at the top of his head like a mullet, and he had strands hanging down as bangs.

He extended his own hand and clasped Demyx, shaking it. "I'm Roxas."

If Axel was having a bad time before, he was seriously frustrated now. His little blond friend was being nicer to a guy he just met, than Axel whom he had known for two days now. Two days into the bet…wasted if he didn't do something soon.

"Hey, Axel! Can I come along for the tour?" asked Demyx, completely forgetting that he was suppose to be mad at the redhead for pushing in front of death's way.

Of course Axel was about to say 'No' but at that moment he noticed Roxas looking at him. He was then subjected to the most adorable pout. Ever. It was like Demyx asking him if he could run a spear through his chest 50 times and Axel would say yes because of Roxas' pout. That's how cute it was.

Axel would have rather used that example anyway, because the situation at hand was much worse. Having Demyx tagging along was going to COMPLETEY foil his plans. But with that look on Roxas' face, hell he bet the kid didn't even know he had that look on, and what it was doing to him. So the pyro tried to change the subject instead

"How did you know I was giving Roxas a tour?"

The water-based nobody smiled, it was better than a 'No' which was what he was expecting anyway. Was it because Roxas was here that Axel changed his mind?

"I was bored, so I went to your room but you weren't there. So then I went to Larxene's and she kicked me out. But before she did she told me that I could find you with Roxas and that you needed my help with the touring because she said you were and idiot and you'd get lost."

Axel had said nothing of the sort to Larxene. But she must have heard him yesterday, and now she was trying to foil his plans by sending Demyx to bother him! The nerve of that woman.

"Oh, and she was also having a fight with Marluxia, something about lighten-stricken plants."

Or maybe it was because Axel had tattled on her about those plants. Yes, that would have given her plenty of good reasons to get back at him. An angry Marluxia was not pretty. But come on, Demyx!

Roxas knew that there was no way Axel was going to let Demyx tag along. But the blond felt a hell of a lot safer if the musician was going to be with them. He couldn't take anymore dark hallways alone with Axel anymore…

Increasing his pout tenfold, Roxas tugged on the sleeve of Axel's coat. Yes, he voluntarily touched Axel's clothes, but it was for the sake of his own safety. It got the desire effect anyway, pretty effectively too.

The redhead, surprised by the sudden contact and proximity of the younger nobody looked down. Only to be subjected with _that_ pout again. The one that could make Axel jump off a cliff while yelling "_MOOMBA!_" at the top of his lungs and bewilling about it because Roxas asked him to with that pout. Yes, that look was dangerous.

"Can't Demyx come along too? I bet he knows the way and we won't get lost anymore." Roxas made his words drip like honey. Sugar coating his voice enough to make it sound sweet.

It was weird being all nice like this. Most of the time he was inside his room sitting down facing a wall and pretending to be emo by getting his face to match the wall. Because everyone knows that walls are emotionless. Roxas admired them for that. But right now, being scared of Axel seemed to be a bit more reasonable than being emotionless, or being a wall.

And of course, it worked on Axel. Because the redhead was now opening and closing his mouth, with no words coming out. And when he was finally able to say something it was all stuttered and incoherent sentences, which they all took as permission for Demyx to join. Yes, our dear Roxas had overdone it again. He should really learn how to control his adorableness, or he might accidentally kill Axel with it one day.

Demyx hadn't noticed this at all because he was too busy celebrating the fact that Axel had actually let him come along. He usually never got to do anything with everyone because people kept claiming thathis annoyingness took years off their lives, or something like that.

Roxas hadn't noticed it either or he would have learned to take advantage of it later on. Instead he was busy celebrating as well with Demyx. Because now he wouldn't have to be afraid of Axel and his creepiness anymore, or at least not alone.

The redhead suddenly realized the mess he was in. Damn Roxas and his cuteness. This was going to be harder than he though. And now with Demyx tagging along….ah well. He could always lose him in the tour.

"Alright next room." Grumbled the redhead, taking Roxas' shoulder and dragging him along. The blond was so happy now that he had company that could save him anything, he actually let the older nobody drag him halfway down the hall.

Demyx caught up with them and the three of them were now standing in front of a door.

Before either of the blonds could say anything, Axel reached out and opened the door, in the same fashion as before.

Luckily it was empty. The redhead walked in first, and the other two followed suit. Roxas looked around, it was a pretty boring room really. Just like a regular room, except everything in there looked windswept. The blankets the curtains, all twisted over like a tornado had hit the room. Not to mention the random spears everywhere….

"I think this is Xaldin's room." Said Demyx examining a certain spear that was lodged in the bedpost.

Roxas figured this Xaldin guy must be a pretty interesting person, consider that state he kept his room in.

"Xaldin's eh?" said Axel out loud, holding a hand up to his chin thoughtfully. But then apanicked thought hit him.

"Wait, if this is Xaldy's room. Then where's his dra-"

As if on cue, the room started to shake, causing some of the spears on the walls to dislodg themselves. A couple of them fell on Demyx.

Roxas backed up unto a wall to keep from falling over from the vibration of the room. Suddenly, a very loud noise was heard. It sounded like a wall breaking down, and Roxas was knocked to the ground, holding his hands up in front of him to keep the debris from hitting him.

When the smoke cleared, what was once a wall was now a huge broken part of the castle with a giant hole in it. And what probably caused the hole was now sitting in the middle of the room. Looking like a huge well-groomed dragon.

It was bright blue and hard to look at. Not because it was ugly, though. Roxas bet it must have looked very pretty underneath all that light it was emitting. But right now Roxas had to squint furiously to be able to see it.

"Okay we can leave now." said Axel hurriedly as he grabbed Roxas, pulled him up and started to head for the door. But before the redhead could drag his fellow friend anywhere, the dragon opened its shining mouth and breathed out something that looked like blue lightening. Either way, it was scared the hell out of both the nobodies, and now the huge dragon had moved itself so that it was blocking the door.

Roxas had an idea. It was a bold move, but it would save all of them. Walking towards the dragon, he timidly reached a hand out and started to scratch it behind the ears, or at least where he thought the ears were. The dragon responded byrolling over onto its back and curling its front claws up. Almost like a dog, with its blue tongue sticking out, clearly enjoying Roxas rubbing its belly. Axel watching jealously...stupid dragon. What did it have that he didn't?

As the blond was bonding with the dragon, Axel slowly started to creep to the door and move the debris in front of it aside. But before he could get much done. The dragon flew up again and started to snarl menacingly at the terrified redhead.

"Um….Rox?" squeaked Axel fearfully.

But the blond had run clear out of ideas. All except for one that is, but the only explanation left wasn't a very friendly thought either.

"I think it's hungry."

The redhead's eyes grew wide and he started to panic. Until he spot something at the corner of his eye.

Demyx! He had wondered where the musician had gotten to. It turns out, the nobody had fallen during the crash, and a spear that was stuck on the ceiling had came lose, falling down on Demyx's coat hem and leaving him trapped there, on the ground.

"…help?" asked the musician timidly.

But help was not what Demyx was going to get. Instead Axel pointed to the unfortunate nobody on the ground and spoke to the dragon…if it could understand English….hopefully…

"Oh great shiny blue dragon of Xaldin's! Don't eat me! Eat him instead!"

The dragon seemed to have understood because it looked to where Axel was pointing and spotted Demyx.

"Wha-what! No wait! Axel, that's not what I meant! Hey,_ COME BACK HERE_!"

But it was too late. Using the blond as a distraction (or an offering…depends whether not the dragon was a vegetarian) Axel grabbed Roxas by the hood of his coat and pulled him out of the room.

"What about Demyx!" exclaimed Roxas.

"He can fend for himself…" was the curt reply.

The pyro ran down the hallway, the blond being dragged along beside him. Halfway down, Roxas reach a hand up to dislodged Axel's grip on him. When the redhead noticed that the younger nobody was trying to shrug him off he stopped running.

"What?" he questioned as Roxas started to fix his coat and catch his breath.

"Ya know, you don't have to drag me like that. I can run too." Huffed the blond.

The redhead raised an eyebrow at the response. He liked dragging Roxas around. But then another thought hit him, and he smiled evilly.

"Okay." He said.

There was something about the way he said it that made Roxas wary. The redhead moved closer to the younger nobody, but before he could walk away in time, Axel had grabbed his hand tightly in his. And this wasn't like one of his handshakes, no. This was like a death grip. No matter how hard Roxas could shake him, he bet he could never get him to let go.

"I'll just hold your hand instead. So you don't get lost." He said winking.

And with that the redhead sped down the hallway, at the same pace at before….still dragging the blond beside him. Roxas figure it was probably best to keep his mouth shut for the rest of the _'tour.'_

xXxXx

It was quite a while when they reach the next room. Axel had ran a long ways down from the room so they were far away enough that you couldn't hear the screams and crash of the dragon…and hopefully not Demyx.

Axel was about to approach the room when the blond who's hand he was still holding on to tensed and backed up.

"Axel, we've already been in that room."

The redhead gave the door another look and frowned. "No we haven't."

"Yes we have, let's go somewhere else."

Said the blond tugging the nobody with a death grip on him away from the door. It had only taken him a second to recognize whose door that was, and what trouble would be caused if they entered. He gulped. If all else fails he could use the pout again. But it was too late.

The redhead finally noticed something about the door and that part of the hallway. It was all _new_, he had never been there before. That could only mean one thing…A huge smile graced his features and the pyro looked like Christmas had came early and Santa had sent him a huge box of _coal_, but only becuase Santa knew he liked to burn things...right?

"Isn't this…your room?" asked Axel suggestively.

"NO!" said Roxas a bit too fast.

But the damage was done. Deargod, where was Demyx when you needed him! And of all the rooms, why THIS ONE!

The redhead opened the door and pulled the struggled blond in. Completely ignoring the loud requests to be let go of, and the way Roxas seemed to attach himself to the door frame on the way in.

Once the redhead had freed the younger nobody's finger from the frame he closed the door behind him. And then he _locked it._ Oh god, thought Roxas clearly panicking now. He had_ locked_ the door. HE WAS TRAPPED!

After securing the only exit Roxas had Axel turned around and leaned casually against the door. He had plenty of time. No need to rush things.

He crossed his arms and looked around the room. It was white and pretty plain, just like a normal room save for the hyper-venerating teen in the middle of the room. Who at the moment looked like all hope for his life had left through the door through which Axel had just locked. The redhead pretended not to pay any attention to this.

Instead he continued looking around and moved away from the door. But still standing so that he was between Roxas and his escape path.

"Nice room you've got here." Said Axel, although the blond looked in no shape for conversation.

"Oh really? Uh, well I think it's a boring room. It's a stupid room too. Why would we want to see a boring and stupid room? Why don't we go see another room?" babbled the younger nobody, desperately trying to think of a way to escape. Maybe if he ate his bed right now, he'd be heavy enough to fall through the floor. Then he could stay in the basement and lived there for the rest of his life, or until Axel died.

The redhead walked towards Roxas' desk, and noticed that there were lots of papers on it. Upon closer inspection he saw that most of them weren't blank, but instead filled with lots of sketches. Of really nice things too, like palm trees and blue skies and seas, and all that other stuff that couldn't be found in The World That Never Was.

"Hey! These are really good!" exclaimed Axel, picking up a picture of a small island surrounded by a huge sea.

"Oh. Um, er thanks! But I really think that we sh-"

"Did you draw these all by memory?"

Roxas was a bit caught off guard by the question. Well, he hadn't really told anyone, because the Superior made sure he didn't. But he actually couldn't remember a thing from his past life. It was as if he woke up completely blank in a new word, it was a wonder he ever remembered his name was Roxas.

But that wasn't the only unusual thing. Sometimes when he fell asleep he would have strange dreams. About sunny afternoons on an island shore, spent goofing off with his friends. Not that they were his friends. Because something about those dreams told him that the images weren't _his_ memories. But they were the only one he knew of, and he desperately tried to hold on to them by capturing them on paper.

"Well, not…really." Started Roxas.

But the redhead turned around,a drawing still clasped in his hands. His eyes locked onto Roxas' with a sympathetic look. Whoa, since when had Axel become understanding? Roxas didn't even know the pyro was capable of being anything other than being scary.

"Don't remember a thing do ya, kido?"

Roxas shook his head. Was it okay to tell Axel this? The Superior made it clear that _no one_ should know about his 'special condition.' Even he didn't know the true extent of it.

"Well, don't worry about it." Said the redhead with a smile now. "That happened to the rest of us too. You'll remember things soon enough."

Of course Roxas would have liked to tell him that it wasn't the case for him. But instead he changed the subject.

"I just saw those pictures in my dreams, that's all."

Axel took a better look at the particular sketch in his hand, noticing all the details. This kid was one heck of an artist! That's when he caught himself. He wasn't suppose to be here counseling the teen, when had he gotten all distracted from his goal? The member stole another glance at the blond, a little more conversation and his guard would be completely down….

"Hey Rox, this picture looks amazing!"

The blond moved closer to him to see which one he was referring to. "Really? Um, thanks."

"This must have taken a lot of work. How long did it take?"

The younger member, obviously new to having someone compliment his work so well, replied back modestly. "It didn't take _that_ long. Just a few hours or so…"

The redhead accidentally let go of the paper, letting it drift down to a place a foot away from them.

"Opps." Exclaimed Axel in a convincingly surprised manner.

"No problem, I'll get it."

The blond moved forward and was about to lean down to get it when Axel suddenly stuck his foot out, successfully tripping him by surprise. Too late to catch his fall, he put his hands out in front of him, bracing for the impact of the hard ground. But instead of falling down on the tiled floor, he landed on something nice and soft, he even bounced back up on it a bit, not the least bit injured.

But the relief of not falling flat on his face on the ground was soon gone as he realized he had fallen on right top of his bed…..shear panic kicked in.

"Hey Roxas are you all right?" Came the pleasant reply from his attacker, which by now was sounding very close, almost on top of him.

Oh course within seconds of realizing his situation, terrified he quickly acted. Was this Axel's plan all along? Luring him into a false sense of security, and then taking advantage of it?…. Of course he wasn't about to let that happen! Pushing his hands against the bed to bring him up, he rolled over and threw himself off the bed, landing on his backagainst the floor. Successfully evading any attack from Axel. He quickly tried to get up and reach for the door before the redhead could realized he escaped…he couldn't stay in this room any longer!

But Axel wasn't slow. He had hung around and hit on Roxas long enough to guess his moves. When he saw the blond hit the ground, he immediately jumped on top of him, pinning the smaller member on the ground by the shoulders. Cerulean blue eyes looked up at him in fright.

"Heh, I tripped against the bedpost." Offered the redhead, not that any reasoning now could calm the blonde's nerves. Although Axel had no idea why. He was just gonna give him a kiss, it wasn't like he was gonna rape him or anything.

The pyro let one of his hands wander off the shoulder he was holding the blond down with, and moved it up into his hair. Playing with the blond locks a bit to try and get him to ease up. With his left hand still securing Roxas down-the younger nobody was fidgeting a hell of a lot and wouldn't stop squirming- Axel brought the other one down to his chin, tilting it up.

"Ax-Axel, what are you doing?" asked the blond in fright.

He was trying to free one of his hands from underneath Axel, but the redhead was much bigger and heavier and had him completely trapped. Roxas increased his attempts at breaking free when he saw Axel start to lean down closer to him, he could practically feel the other nobody's breath on his cheeks.

If he wasn't in such an unwilling situation, he might have thought that it feltnice.Letting Axel stroke his hair like that and having him that close...

When suddenly the door to the room was broken down, by a huge wave of water.

"AXEL!"

An enraged Demyx appeared at the doorway, not at all noticing the strange scene before him. (And even if he did we wouldn't know what to do with it anyway…)

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME WITH THAT DRAGON LIKE THAT!" screamed musician.

Although he stayed completely dry from the blast, his condition was worst than the other two. His coat looked like it was ripped to shreds at the bottom and he had lost one of his boots along the way. If one looked closely, they could see his now messier hair was coated in a strange blue substance that looked a lot like saliva.

"I could have died! AGAIN!"

Roxas on the other hand was thrilled. Because of the other nobody's intrusion, he was saved! Taking advantage of the distraction that caused Axel to turn around, Roxas immediately pushed the heavier nobody back with much force. Then he backed up and stood up, preferably closer to Demyx, although still manic he was safer than Axel.

"It's like you two are trying to get rid of me or something!"

Axel snorted and stood up, unsuccessfully brushing some of the water off of him. He looked around for his blond nobody and found him next to Demyx, celebrating. The redhead couldn't help but be surprised. The kid had been locked in his own room, nearly violated by a stranger, and now his room was half submerged in water. The blond was taking this all very well, he was impressed.

"Come on Demyx, next room!" cried Roxas all too quickly for the nobody to hear, but nevertheless gladly obeyed as he got pulled out of the room by the smaller blond. All thoughts of revenge now gone as he was being included again.

The redhead watched the both of them disappear out of the room angerly. And he was so close, too! Putting the matter of his failure aside, he began to walk after them, dripping wet from the knees down and sludging water everywhere in tha halls. Oh well, he could always blame it on Demyx later.

xXxXx

The trio reached the next room fairly quickly, with Axel having some trouble keeping up (his water clogged boots were slowing him down). Only to find that it was empty. Roxas stuck his head in, examining it. This one was basically like an average room too.

"It's Lexaeus' room. He's a big fellow." Answered Demyx.

The water based nobody pointed around at the work out equipment. Treadmills, weights, rocks, anvils, the guy had it all. Axel vaguely started to notice that Demyx had taken his job of tour guide. And doing a much better job of it too.

"Alright, next room!" said Demyx happily getting the hang of all this. He grabbed his newfound friend Roxas by the arm and pulling him along to the next one.

If Axel wasn't paying attention before, he was now. The redhead could feel an unexpected anger rise in him. What did Demyx think he was doing? Only _he_ could drag Roxas down the halls like that! Narrowing his eyebrows and barring his teeth, the pyro stormed down the hall to reclaim his blond dragging privileges.

Of course the next room caught everyone off guard. Demyx had taken to opening the doors himself, since it seemed like Roxas was against entering without knocking. The new kid needed to loosen up a bit. But when he swung the door open, he wished he had listened.

It wasn't like it was a bad room or anything with homicidal Saixs or filled with Marluxia's human-eating plants. It was just…a disturbing room. A very disturbing room. And to cut down on the suspense, I will now describe it to you, through the eyes of Demyx:

It was Luxord's room. The poker nobody was doing what he did second best, and that was playing poker and cheating people out of their money…and clothes. Sitting fully clothed was he, on a chair behind a round table where he dealt out his deck of cards. Sitting across from his were Vexen, Xaldin, and Lexaeus all broke and with various articles of missing. Demyx also noticed that Lexaeus was eating a massive churro and there was funky 80's music playing in the background.

The blond then became too preoccupied in trying to recognize the song playing that he didn't notice Axel push them both away, but not fast enough. The dealer nobody had already seen them.

"Halo Axel! Come to play a game of poker with us?"

The redhead tried to push the smallest of the blond behind him, hiding him from Luxord.

"Oh! You brought Roxas with you too?"

Too late. He had seen.

"What, did you lose already? You can't forfeit now, I've got 1000 mun-"

"Okay that's enough for today!" cried Axel and with a final push, shoved the two blonds from the doorway and out into the hallway. But Roxas tried to stopped halfway and confront the redhead.

"What did he mea-"

"Doesn't matter, let's go!"

Meanwhile, Lexaeus finished his churro, Vexen layed down a two, Xaldin speared a card, and Luxord screamed.

"NOOO! THAT WAS MY FAVORITE DECK!"

xXxXx

Axel stopped when the group came upon another room. Desperate to change the subject and keep the bet a secret, he opened the door…only to come face to face with the two people he didn't want to see the most.

"I did not set your goddamn flowers on fire!"

"You didn't set them on fire, you struck them with LIGHTENING! And they're not just any flowers, they were my PRIZED PANSIES!"

"I don't care about your stupid _pansies_ you idiot!"

Larxene suddenly noticed that the door to her room was open and that her argument with Marluxia was no longer private. (Actually she doubted it was ever private to begin with at the rate they were shouting at.) And standing there was none other than the person who tipped off her accuser. This called for a change of plans…

"You're right Marluxia I _did_ set your pansies on fire. Now go back to your room and cry or something I need to kill Axel." And with that the homicidal female shoved Marluxia out, slamming the door behind him.

Demyx and Roxas were a bit lost at words at the scene before them. They merely watched as Marluxia stood there, realizing now that Larxene had given in like he wanted, he still hadn't gain anything and didn't feel any better about himself. So he ran back to his room crying.

Meanwhile, more shouting could be heard inside the room.

xXxXx

"Why did you tell Marluxia I killed his flowers! YOU'RE MAKING ME LOSE THAT BET!" cried the blonde.

" Well why did you tell Demyx to tag along? YOU'RE MAKING _HIM_ MAKE ME LOSE THAT BET!" retorted Axel.

xXxXx

Roxas started to wonder what was taking them so long. Axel had entered the room half an hour ago and hold told both of them not to leave without him. What topic could possible take that long to discuss with Larxene? And why had Axel behaved so strangely with all the other members? Was he keeping something from him?

The blond saw Demyx jump a bit as Axel walked out, slamming the door behind him just as hard. Roxas didn't know what he was so mad about, other than the fact that he looked like he had been hit with lightening a few times and his hair was sticking up even more.

And of course Demyx was completely oblivious to this.

"Hey you guys! Let's so to my room next!" and the musician skipped down along the hall to his room, which wasn't so far off.

Roxas stayed back a bit. "Hey Axel, are you alright?"

The redhead, at hearing his name in a friendly tone rather than an accusing shout as he was used to, immediately looked at the blond and flashed him a smile.

"Course I'm alright Roxy."

Axel gave a wink to go with the nickname and Roxas starting to regret evertalking to the nobody in the first place.

xXxXx

Demyx's room was actually the most interesting place Roxas had seen all day. CDs and their cases were littered among the floor and shelves. There was an instrument that resembled a guitar on his bed, and music sheets laid scatter on his desk. Although it had white walls just like the rest, the blond had gone so far as covering it all up with music posters. Bands like _I Like Water_, and _H2O_, and _Water, Water, Everywhere!_ were adorning his room.

"I've never heard of these bands before…" Mused Roxas.

"Uh…..that's because they're not that popular yet!"

From his corner of the room, Axel could see that the two were getting along just well. Maybe too well for his own good. If he didn't get Roxas out of here soon, he'd end up wasting a whole day of his bet time! The redhead was about to drag the youngest nobody out when he thought of a better idea. He could get rid of the problem for good, just by getting rid of Demyx. No more Demyx. No more distractions. That meant it was time to visit Zexy.

"Alright you two." Axel walked over and grabbed the two of them by the shoulders. "Next room."

xXxXx

When Zexion went to open the door of his room, he was planning on telling the person on the other side to stop their persistent knocking and go away. Instead he got shoved roughly aside as Axel walked in, completely oblivious and uninvited.

"Hiya Zexion." Said the redhead beaming. "Hope we aren't intruding or anything."

'_We'?_ You mean there were more of them? Zexion looked around and saw Demyx enter through the doorway as well, followed by someone that didn't look very familiar. The person was then grabbed by Axel and pushed in front of Zexion.

"This here is Roxy, he's new."

The blue haired man could see the boy twitch a bit at being referred to by such a nickname. Being the polite nobody he was, he extended his own hand. "I'm Zexion."

"And I'm actually Roxas." Said the newest member, a bit embarrassed.

Zexion suddenly noticed that their fellow Demyx was looking quite different today.

"Demyx, are those bullet holes at the bottom of your coat?"

The blond looked down and reached out with his hand to extend the hem of his coat. And like Zexion observed, it was covered in holes. "Um, yea. Axel shoved me in front of Xigbar when he was doing target practice."

"I see...and why are you covered in scratches and blue slush?"

"Oh this stuff? Axel tried to feed me to Xaldin's dragon." said the musician cheerfully like it was normal everyday stuff.

Zexion was starting to understand why Axel had come here in the first place.

"Well then, now that we all know each other I say it's time to go. Come on Rox." Said Axel. The redhead kept his hold on the new kid and headed for the door, complete ignoring Demyx.

"Hey you guys, wait for me!"

The door was promptly slammed shut as Axel left dragging his victim with him.

Demyx quickly headed for the door and opened it, looking out into the hallway. He sadly noticed that the two were already at the next hallway, leaving him behind again. Before he could make a run for it and hopefully catch up with them, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Zexion knew clearly well that Axel had a reason for entering his room. The blue haired nobody had been deemed 'boring' by the pyro a long time ago, and he was never bothered by him again. Axel only came when he needed a problem for him to solve, or in this case, to pass on to.

He couldn't help but feel sorry for the blond. It was clear that Axel had visited his room in hopes of getting rid the nobody. Sure Demyx could be pretty annoying at times, but that was no reason for ditching him like that.

"Demyx, I think Axel wishes that you leave him alone."

The blond turned around. "Huh?"

It wasn't going to be easy telling him this. Damn Axel for leaving Demyx here and making him break the news!

"Axel doesn't want you hanging around him."

Maybe he shouldn't have said it so bluntly. Because the look Demyx was giving him now made him feel just the slightest guilt, even though it was Axel's fault in the first place. But still, the nobody looked so sad, like he was about to cry or something.

Not that he should be allowed to look sad, or be sad. Because nobodies didn't have feelings and all that jazz. But he had a feeling that if he explained that now to the nobody, that would indeed make him cry. Plus his speeches were known tomake people's ears bleed.

"Demyx?"

The blond sniffled. Zexion was really starting to feel bad now. He didn't mean to hurt the boy's feelings or make him cry like that.

"Demyx, you're not going to cry are you?"

"No…." came the sullen reply.

A moment of silence passed between the two. The occasional sniffles came from Demyx as he tried not to burst out sobbing. Zexion was stuck between deciding on comforting the blond even though it wasn't his fault, and telling the blond that he shouldn't be crying because he shouldn't have any feelings and therefore had nothing to worry about.

"Zexion?" asked Demyx softly.

"Yes?"

"Can I hang out with you?"

The older nobody pondered the question for a second. "No."

A minute later Demyx found himself being shoved out of the room facing a white wooden door, muffles footsteps of Zexion walking away behind it. The blond gave a shrug and walked away. He was kind of expecting it anyway.

xXxXx

The blond tried for the fiftieth time to break away from Axel, slightly noticing that he had now completely lost any feeling of his arm. The redhead turned to him questioningly.

"Hey, um, Axel. It's getting late, and I've already seen all the rooms. Can I go back now?"

Instead of an answer, Axel merely stared at him. And if he looked closely he could see the nobody twitch every now and then. He started to wonder what was going through the redhead mind's right now…

Axel was practically ready to kill himself. He had JUST gotten rid of Demyx and now Roxas wanted to leave. That meant he had spent the entire day, accomplishing nothing. NOTHING AT ALL.

But it was getting late, and he had put Roxas through enough hell for a day. Defeated he let go of the blond. "Alright, see ya Roxas."

The blond quickly grabbed his arm back and hugged it. Then he gave other nobody a wave, just out of pure joy. "Cya Axel!" and with that he ran away.

The pyro started his long walk back to…_his room!_ He had forgotten to show Roxas his room! Axel quickly looked back, but was only met with the blond's back. Well it was too late now anyways. Beside, he had a better plan for tomorrow.

The redhead rubbed his hands together evilly and almost started to cackle. He was going to get Roxas in his room, and he was going to get rid of Demyx too. And he knew just how to do it.

xXxXx

Wow, that was long. And yes, I realised I didn't get to write Axel's room or Xemnas' room. I can fit it in the next chapter I guess. So **authorsama** may still get her other request.

Let's see. I've got Xaldin and his dragon crashing for **Revalation**, Demyx's room and getting him drag along for **Hoshiko Shinomori **and **Lazy Kitsune,** and Larx's room along with Marluxia for **Hoshiko Shinomori** again, and all those strange requests such as the 80's music and churros for **Author sama77**-you should write a crackfic one day XD.

I hope I got everyone's! And if you gave more than one request (which was totally fine) I tried to do most of them. Now, get ready for the next chapter. It's gonna be more Akuroku-ness and more Zemyx! And Axel's gonna try and get rid of Demyx, kinda like this:

_**Axel standing before pond:** DEMYX COME QUICK! ZEXION'S FALLEN IN THE POND AND HE'S DROWNING!_

_**Zexion-standing next to Axel:** What? I'm right here standing next to...-gets shoved by Axel-_

_**Axel:** Hurry! He might need CPR!_

_**Demyx:** I'll save you Zexy!_

Review!


	4. Mission: Get Rid of Demyx

Wow, another long wait. Two weeks...sorry guys! But thank you all for reviewing, you guys are so great! And yes, I actually do reply to every review. So feel free to drop one anytime, I'll reply. D

And something that makes me made about this chapter are the puncuations. It seems that fanficnet has EATEN all of my exclamation marks. Or at least my multiple ones...grrr. Stop truncating them! (See thatsentence had 3 exclamation points, but I bet after I upload this they'll only be one left...)

Let's see, this chapter is mostly ZexionxDemyx. They'll be more Akuroku in the next chapter, so no worries!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing...but **Author sama77** gave me another Axel plushie! Yay! If you haven't noticed, I let getting things XD...I miss my waffle...

xXxXx

Okay, so Axel probably wasn't the best tour guide of all of The World That Never was. In fact…..he really wasn't a tour guide at all! But _shhhhhh_-that's a secret-don't tell anyone. Especially not Roxas.

Speaking of Roxas, the bet with him wasn't going so well either. Scaring him, getting lost in the castle, and then being interrupted by Demyx every five seconds was not part of his plan. And yeah he could probably wait around here in front of the blond's room all morning like he had planed, but that wouldn't get him anywhere either.

And that was exactly what Axel was doing. The redhead was leaning against the wall across from Roxas' room with his arms crossed, staring squarely at the doorknob. _I am going to open his door, and ask if he wants to hang out. Yes that's what I'm going to do. Just knock and ask, nothing more…_Axel gave an approving nod to his own thought, bringing a gloved hand up to cup his chin as he further planed his course of action.

_And if he says "No" then I'll just BREAK his door down and drag him out. _But then the pyro remembered that Roxas didn't like it when he dragged him.

_Or maybe I'll latch myself onto his arm and start crying..._

Yes, Axel prided himself in coming up with plans.

And of course his plan might have worked too, if it hadn't been for another unwanted blond coming down the hallway.

"Hiya Axel!"

WHY WAS DEMYX HERE? It had taken Axel all of that morning to come up with that brilliant plan, and now it was going to be delayed! And besides, hadn't he gotten rid of the musician already?

The nobody caught up to him (of course Axel had no where to run anyway) and thus began Axel's other devious plot tobe rid of him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Okay…..so maybe Axel should have given that plan a bit more thought. But even with the enraged redhead yelling at him, Demyx was still able to calmly and happily explain his situation, or _misunderstanding _as he liked to call it.

"Hey, ya know how you told me to wait at the front of the castle this morning? Yeah well, you never showed up. So I waited there anyway for ya. But then Larxene came and told me you were in front of Roxas' room!"

At that moment Axel wasn't sure which blonde he hated more….

"It sure was a good thing Larxene told me where to find you! If she hadn't, I'd still be waiting outside right now! Wasn't that nice of her?" beamed the blond.

_But that's EXACTLY what was supposed to happen! Damn her!_

Demyx took a curious look at the door. "So ah, are we gonna invite Roxas to join?"

The redhead opened his mouth to respond, but then closed it again. If they brought Roxas with them now, they wouldn't get anything accomplished with Demyx tagging along.

Axel shook his head and lied. "I already asked, he said no." And with that he walked off, half hoping the nobody wouldn't follow him, which he did….dammit.

"Soooooo, what are we gonna do first?" asked Demyx eagerly, completely unaware of his fate that day. He quickly fell into steep with the redhead he was walking beside. The pyro was still facing forward so Demyx was unable to see the evil smile on his face.

"Let's go pay Zexion a visit, shall we?"

xXxXx

The blond shifted uncomfortably as he ran the plan again through his head…or more like _lack_ of one.

"Um, Axel. Could you explain that again?"

The two had decided on playing a prank on the blue-haired nobody. Or at least that's what Axel called it. Because as far as he knew, it sounded like another one of those schemes Axel made the musician do to embarrass himself in front og the Organization.

"Look it's simple. You go in there and distract Zexion, and while he's distracted I set the room on fire."

Demyx visibly winced. "Isn't that gonna hurt him?"

Axel smile grew wider. "Of course not! Because you're going to be in there with hi-erm I mean, using you water powers to put it out."

"YOU MEAN I'M GOING TO BE IN THERE WHILE YOU SET IT ON FIRE?"

Hmmm, Axel hadn't quite planned it that far yet. "Well, you could always leave the room and then I could set it on fire when you're out. Then you can come back in and put it out when we're done." It seemed logical enough for _him_.

"That's a terrible prank." Stated Demyx, getting more and more uncomfortable by the second.

"Ya know what? Just get in there and distract him dammit!" He yelled shoving the blond towards Zexion's room. _Well now, this feels familiar…_he self consciously thought.

"But WAIT! How will I know when to leave?" Exclaimed the blond trying to find a way out of this without dying or being scorched to death. But the redhead really wasn't listening. Demyx panicked.

"WHAT IF I'M STILL INSIDE WHEN YOU LIGHT THE ROOM ON FIRE?"

Axel stopped mid-shove.

"I'll give a signal." He lied absentmindedly.

"What kind of signal?"

"I'll uh….set something else on fire."

"Like what?"

"…like the doorknob."

"BUT THEN I WON'T BE ABLE TO USE IT TO GET OUT!"

Okay, so the blond wasn't as dumb as he looked. (Which was pretty dumb in Axel's opinion…..because anyone with a mullet these days looks funny.) He had obviously seen through that one, so the pyro would just have to make his plan a bit more 'convincing'.

"Okay then, I'll make a noise."

"What kind of noise?"

"I don't know! I'll just make some noise okay? And it'll be loud so you can hear it so stop worrying about it."

"Can you make a fishy noise?"

"Fish….don't…make…noise…"

"Awww, but I real-"

"OKAY, YOU KNOW WHAT?" screamed Axel. This wasn't going where he wanted it to. He figured he might actually have to plan out the other half of this. And besides, it wasn't like he was _really _going to set the room on fire. Honestly, people should learn not to take him too seriously.

"I'll yell 'moomba!' okay? That will be the signal. So you get in there and distract Mr. emo-hair until I give the signal. Then you'll run out and I'll torch the room. BUT NOT BEFORE! Got it memorized?"

Demyx nodded. "Right!" But there was still something that seemed a bit off with the plan…

Axel placed his gloved hand on the doorknob, giving Demyx another reminder before he opened it. "Remember, don't leave until I give the signal alright? If you do I'll be sure to burn the room while you're _still_ in it. So wait for it, okay?"

And with that he turned the doorknob and shoved the helpless nobody into the room.

xXxXx

Zexion was currently being very busy at the moment. He was on a computer behind his desk, on an online catalog looking at hair products. Because it's a very common fact that blue hair is very hard to manage. With even the slightest wrong conditioner it could turn Zexion's beloved hair into an ugly shade of green.

The cloaked schemer dragged his cursor over a certain shampoo and tried to click on it. Unfortunately nothing happened.

"The hell?"

Zexion clicked on it again but nothing happened. Maybe if he had spent more time _cutting_ his hair rather than _grooming_ it, he might actually be able to SEE the computer screen. But with his bangs covering his right eye like that, he was unable to notice that he was holding a comb instead of a mouse.

And he wouldn't have noticed it anyway if he looked, because at that moment a certain blond haired nobody decided to drop into his room. Like literally _drop in_. It looked like Demyx had been thrown in, and now he was sprawled on the floor flat on his face, still recovering from the impact of Zexion's floor.

"Demyx, what are you doing here?" asked the nobody, quickly turning his computer off and disposing of the…_comb_? What the hell? how did it get there?

"Uh, hiya Zexion!" greeted the musician nervously, half expecting Axel to torch the room any minute without warning.

"What are you doing in my room?" asked Zexion again.

"Um…I…wanted…to see you!" lied Demyx.

"What for, dare I ask?"

"Because uh...erm…." Demyx was starting to run out of ideas. So he said what he usually did whenever he was in trouble with someone.

"Did I ever tell you that I think you're _really_ cool?"

The cloaked schemer stared at the boy in his room questionably. First the kid throws himself into his room, and then he starts saying things like he wanted to actually _hang out_ with him? Either Demyx was sick, or he had gone insanely mental. Both of which Zexion didn't feel like dealing with.

"Okay Demyx, OUT!" and he pointed to the door.

"NOOO! WAIT!" shouted Demyx quickly. The blond ran up to his desk and placed both his hands down in front of Zexion, putting him in full view.

"Uh….let's…do something!"

The blue-haired nobody raised an eyebrow questionably. Something was definitely up. There was no reason Demyx had to be in his room. (He still wasn't sure what he was doing there in the first place anyway.) And he couldn't see any reason for the water-based nobody to stay in his room either. But the desperate look Demyx was giving him made him feel just a bit….funny.

"Fine, what do you want to do?" Zexion asked quite annoyed, still wondering why he had given in so easily.

But the huge smile that lit up on the Demyx's face made the nobody feel a bit better about his decision. "I dunno. What do you wanna do?"

The blue haired nobody ponder the possibilities for a while. He had been inside his room the whole time and he figured it would be nice to get some fresh air.

"I'm going outside, you can come if you li-"

"NOOOO! You can't do that!"

The blue haired nobody turned around and faced him. "And why not?"

"Because uh……there are….uh….MONSTERS! And they'll like…EAT YOU ALIVE! And they're hiding right outside that door, so you better not open it!" explained Demyx. The look on the boy's face was so serious Zexion almost found it funny.

"Right then…" replied Zexion still ignoring the blond. "I'll go tell those 'monsters' to stop standing in front of my room."

"**_NOOOOOOO_**!" The cloaked schemer found himself being tackled by the younger nobody. Demyx had lunged at him as he made for the door, wrapping his arms around Zexion's leg and making it very hard to walk. But he did so anyway, making his way to the door dragging Demyx on the floor along with him.

"Demyx, I can assure you there are no monsters outside my room, now if you will kindly let go…"

"THERE **_IS_** A MONSTER OUTSIDE YOUR ROOM! AND HIS NAME IS AXEL!" screamed the blond.

Zexion blinked.

He then stopped trying to pry Demyx off him as he explained in lightening speed. "Axel said that if I don't stay in you room he'll set me on fire! And I'm suppose to keep you in your room too beca-"

"Wait a minute." The older nobody stopped him. "Axel threatened to set you on fire?"

Demyx didn't really know why Zexion sounded so angry. It wasn't like Axel hadn't done that _before_. Well, the threatening part that is. "Yes he did! And if you leave this room right now he's gonna torch me!"

_Hmmpt. _Like hell he was going to let Axel set Demyx on fire. Well, not that he _cared_ of course.Because he didn't. He just didn't want Demyx, who had done nothing wrong other than barge into his room and waste all his time, to get burned alive.

Ignoring the blond's protest, Zexion stepped closer to the door and sniffed it.

"There's no one out there Demyx."

The water-based nobody was about to mention how it was really creepy how Zexion could just sniff things and know where everyone was. But then the words hit him.

"Wait…really?"

"Yes, and if I'm correct-Axel isn't even in this hallway."

xXxXx

For the first time in his life (which actually wasn't that long…) Roxas had a peaceful morning. It was completely uneventful. No strange redheads beating his door down and demanding to roam the castle with him. Not a single pyro in sight to disturb his peace and get them in trouble. It was just perfect.

The blond laid back down in his bed and gave a sigh. _And a completely boring morning too_. Of course he would never admit that out loud. Axel had been nothing but trouble for him, and yet. The redhead was the only nobody that had bothered to try and become friends with him. All the others were much older than him. And although Xemnas and Saix would occasionally talk to him during their meetings, it wasn't like a conversation kind of talk.

Without Axel around, it seemed like everything was less fun. He glanced at the door again. Roxas had been absolutely sure that the pyro would come back knocking that morning. And although he had convinced himself he wouldn't open the door no matter what (he had a fire extinguisher if worst came to worst), he couldn't help but look forward to a knock now.

Did he really miss Axel's attention that much?

Of course the redhead would never know that Roxas was thinking of him at the moment. Because although he was standing right outside the blond's room, another distraction was sure to drive him away.

The redhead had waited no more than twenty seconds after Demyx entered Zexion's room, before he made a run for it. Of course it had taken him a very long time to reach the room, since he got lost (Axel was not the best tour guide…) but after a while he found himself in front of his destination: Roxas' room.

And maybe he and the blond could have spent some time together had it not been for another distraction. Axel was about to raise his fist (he was so close-_it was still in the midair as he turned around!_) and knock on the door when another certain nobody caught his attention…again.

"AXEL!"

_Oh no, I thought I got rid of him already…_Axel reluctantly turned away from Roxas' door and was faced with none other than Demyx. Again. Damn. The nobody finally caught up to him and gave him a glare, hands on hips and everything.

"Where were you? I WAITED FOR THE SIGNAL AND EVERYTHING!"

Quick think of an excuse..."Uh…I…needed more fire power. Yes that's right, more power." Axel completed his lie with a convincing nod of his head.

"But you're a fire-nobody. YOU HAVE ALL THE FRIKKIN FIRE POWER ANYONE COULD WISH FOR!"

"Yes but uh…I needed more!" Explained Axel. "Because burning down a room takes a lot of work. So I went to go fetch…a gallon…of…gasoline."

"Oh." Said Demyx, a bit confused. "And you're looking for one in Roxas' room?" he asked using a finger to indicated the newest nobody's room that they were both standing in front of.

"Yes, yes exactly! Because Roxas always keeps a spare gallon of gasoline ready. That's him alright. Always prepared." Beamed Axel, he never noticed he was so good at lying. Or maybe Demyx was just dumb.

"Isn't that kinda dangerous?" asked Demyx a bit worried. Keeping gallons of gasoline in your room couldn't be safe. What was Roxas thinking?

"Um…yes! It is! That's why I'm here to dispose of it. By pouring it around Zexion's room and lighting it on fire."

Demyx still couldn't see how this could be considered a 'fun prank.'

"Now if you don't mind" said Axel grabbing a hold of the water nobody and dragging him down along the hallway. "You have to go back and keep distracting Zexion."

xXxXx

It probably shouldn't have been a surprised when Zexion registered Demyx's scent again in the air. It also shouldn't have been surprising when he noticed that Axel's scent was there with him and the two smells were becoming stronger. Meaning: trouble was headed right to his room again.

The nobody walked up to the door and reached a hand out to grab the doorknob. Unfortunately he wasn't quick enough. The door opened right as he got there and a disheveled Demyx was thrown into his room, and right into an unsuspecting Zexion. Now _that_ was a surprise!

"Whoaaaa!"

Demyx had tried to explain to Axel that bringing him back to Zexion's room wasn't going to do either of them any good. Zexion obviously couldn't stand him, Demyx obviously couldn't distract anyone for long, and Axel should really learn that setting people's rooms on fire (especially while they're still in it!) wasn't a very cool prank.

Oh, and Roxas should learn that keeping large amounts of gasoline in his room wasn't very cool either. They should really talk to that kid.

So when he found himself thrown into Zexion's room again, he had been bracing for the impact of the hard floor. Instead he found himself falling on Zexion, the person he was least expecting to catch him...

Yes Zexion had caught him. Even the blue haired nobody was surprised he did it. Why? Well, he certainly didn't want Demyx to fall flat on his face again, at not least twice on the same day. And he certainly didn't want Demyx to fall on _him_ either (because falling on floors is not fun) so Zexion caught the blond in his arms as he was roughly thrown at him.

Demyx had blushed as he realized that Zexion was still holding him. But the blue haired nobody was more interested in his attacker.

"Axel!"

"Uh, sorry no time to talk! Gasoline to fetch!" and all that was left was a red blur in the hallway.

Zexion sighed. He really needed to talk to the redhead. He didn't appreciate him using Demyx like that. Well, not the water nobody in general of course. Axel just shouldn't be throwing people around like that. And Zexion just wasn't very fond of the thought of Axel threatening the blond either.

"So Zexion…" Started Demyx, his words being muffled by Zexion's chest. "…wanna hang out?"

The older nobody suddenly realized he was still holding him. He let go without a warning and Demyx found himself flat on the floor again. My how things keep repeating themselves.

Feeling a bit sorry for him, Zexion bent down until he could see Demyx properly. More out of pity than guilt, he reluctantly replied. "Sure."

xXxXx

Roxas had by then given up. Axel wasn't going to show up. Because Roxas was boring and uninteresting, I mean seriously. He had been the new kid for quite a while, and yet it seemed like he wasn't going to fit in any time soon.

Axel on the other hand was a pretty…'unique' person, and probably had more friends than he did anyway. (Which wasn't hard since Roxas had just got there.) What reason was there for the redhead to hang out with him anyway? And hadn't Roxas been kind of mean too him? Pushing away all the time like that…of course that was only because the nobody tried to take advantage of him every five seconds.

Maybe he didn't miss Axel's attention that much after all…

But of course that thought was wiped completely from his mind as a timid knock was heard from his door. Roxas all but ran to the door.

The wooden barrier was already wide open as Axel raised his hand for the second knock.

"…..."

"……"

The two stood there for a while, staring each other. Roxas' hand still on the doorknob and Axel's raised hand still in midair. The redhead quickly noticed that after a few minutes and took it down, letting it drop by his side. He then started to try again.

"……"

"……"

"Hiya…"

"Hi…"

Axel's wavering starts of a conversation were getting nowhere. Not that he was nervous or anything, well maybe a little. It probably showed in his voice too. But it wasn't because of Roxas, or maybe it was. But not like that! He was just a bit scared that the blond decided to hate him for yesterday and never wanted to talk to him.

Of course if Roxas had hated Axel, he wouldn't have opened the door. And if Axel hadn't wanted to talk to him that morning, then the redhead wouldn't have been making such an effort to start a conversation. Neither of them noticed this naturally.

"So uh…..do you…" started Axel again. Roxas briefly wondered why the nobody sounded so nervous.

"…do something?" offered Roxas. He had a feeling that the redhead wasn't going to finish his question, so he did it for him.

"Yea."

"Sure."

"Okay."

The redhead gave a huge smile. Roxas couldn't help but find it funny. This morning he was expecting to fight off the nobody and not let Axel drag him along that day. But here he was offering to spend time with him. The whole not-having-hearts of a Organization thing must have gotten to him.

However, the smile didn't stay long on Axel face. But this time, when he heard Demyx footsteps he didn't panic. Instead he faced Roxas and beckoned him to follow him. "Come on!"

Axel ran down the halls, not dragging Roxas this time. Because he knew the blond didn't like that, and for some reason the nobody was running along side him anyway. Axel smiled again. Maybe things were looking up after all?

xXxXx

**Indigo:** Was that short? I tried to get it out as quickly as possible. And yes, you all are probably wondering WHY DIDN'TZEXION GET PUSHED INTO A POOL? Well my friends...I couldn't fit it. So it will be the next chapter. Hurrah!

And yes **revalation** I'll get your request, put it will be in the future chapter, hope that's alright with ya. You too **Author sama77**...or at least one of them XD. Thank you all again for reviewing, it brings me joy.

REVIEW!


	5. Mission: Push Zexion Into A Pool

Wow, very long wait. Sorries! Some of you might know, but as I wrote Switch It Up I was taking my own final exams (How ironic…..). But now that my summer classes are OVER, I will now have more time to update. YAY!

The last chapter didn't have much akuroku, mostly zemyx. So I made it up here and towards the second half of the chap. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own…………a SUGAR cookie shaped as Axel from **Hoshiko Shinomori**. And a sea salt ice cream from **Toxic Lust**, and an 'interesting' Xemnas plushie from **Author sama277**. Yay! But not the characters or their games unfortunately.

-eats her waffle from **Revalations**-

xXxXx

"So uh, Axel remind me again why we're in a library?"

The redhead looked up from the book he was reading-then he realized that it was upside down. Not that it mattered because he couldn't read anyway.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"Well," started Roxas "You don't really seem like the type of person to _hang out_ in a library."

Hmmmmm. Axel's mind started to contemplate that sentence. The blond had put certain emphasis on the words 'hang out.' That either meant that Roxas was implying that he knew Axel couldn't read, or this probably wasn't a suitable place to get som-erm hang out.

"Yeah, usually you would set the books on fire, not read them."

The redhead glared at Demyx. Yes, he had come back. Which was exactly the reason why they were in a library right now. Because where there were bound to be books there was bound to be Zexion. Honestly, Axel was doing those two a favor.

"Are you trying to impress someone Axel?" asked Demyx curiously.

Axel lit the book in his hands on fire and threw it at the blond.

"AXEL!"

Roxas just shook his head. Leave it to them to make a library interesting. And of course, since Roxas was the only one sane there-and the only one that knew how to read- he picked up another book off the shelf and began to do so. All the while ignoring the flaming books and water-soaked novels being thrown in the background.

If there was one place Zexion could be found it would be….well here. The cloaked schemer loved to read-be it sappy love stories, romantic novels, or fangirl manga. (Yes, the Organization had a secret stash of them somewhere…..he would find it eventually.)

But the main reason Zexion stayed at the library was because he knew Axel hated it. Therefore that meant _peace_. So after spending time with Demyx and getting 5 years of his life taken off, he decided he needed a break. Right?

Wrong.

"AXEL STOP BURNING ALL THE UNDER-THE-SEA ADVENTURE BOOKS!"

The cloaked schemer put his book down and raised a hand to message his temple. Just when he was getting to the interesting part in Fruits Bask-erm. He meant the dictionary! Yah, he was reading the dictionary…..

A flash of black and dirty blond suddenly raced past him and the next minute it was cowering behind him.

"Zexy! Axel won't stop burning all the Shamoo books and throwing them at me!"

The older nobody rolled his eyes at the nickname and the member currently using him as a shield against the pyro. _Why him?_

Roxas had been snickering at the nickname. But Axel wheeled around to face him.

"See? Zexion let's Demyx call him him 'Zexy.' So why don't you let me call you 'Roxy?'"

The keyblade wielder immediately stopped laughing.

"Because we're not a couple." He deadpanned.

Zexion jumped to his own defense as well. "WE'RE NOT A COUPLE EITHER!"

Axel rolled his eyes. Great, he now had three guys in denial and a bet ending in half a week.

"Axel, weren't you banned from the library last month?" asked Zexion, completely annoyed and wishing he wasn't here.

"That was the old library which I set it on fire ages ago. I haven't been banned from this new one yet." He replied smugly. But Zexion didn't look too happy.

Furious, the blue-haired nobody started to leave his interrupted library session. "I'm going out to get fresh air."

"We'll come with you." Offered Axel grabbing Roxas' hand and dragging him along.

"NO YOU WON'T!" cried Zexion, behind him.

xXxXx

Roxas wasn't exactly comfortable in this position.

"Axel, what are we doing here?" he asked a bit nervously. He had been dragged out at lightening speed now the two were behind a bush, obviously hiding from Demyx. Although they were sitting side by side- you just never know when it comes to Axel.

"We're waiting for Zexion to show up. After I get rid of the both of them we can spend time together." And he winked, making Roxas ever the more worried.

Axel moved over so that he had a hand on either side of Roxas.

"What are you doing!" asked the blond again, quite freaked out by now.

"Uh, looking over the bush?" replied Axel with a raised eyebrow. He sat up straighter carefully peered over the leaves, all the while getting more on top of Roxas. The blond stifled a yelp.

And then suddenly Axel wasn't on him anymore. The redhead had spotted Zexion and was now running towards the nobody. Roxas sat up and looked over the bush, staying hidden still, and tried to see what was going on.

"Axel you've already ruined my morning, evening, and now reading session. What do you want now?"

The redhead ignored the angry tone used on him. "Zex, I need a favor."

A blue eyebrow rose. If Zexion had known any better, he would have ran right then and there. But instead he stayed and asked. "Will you leave me alone if I do it?"

He immediately wished he hadn't suggested that when Axel broke into a huge grin.

"I need you to jump into that pool."

Axel's gloved finger pointed to the Organization pool beside them. How had they gotten there so fast? Axel must have been steering them in that direction while they were walking….he had this all planned!

"You're kidding me."

"No I'm not." The grin fell from the redhead's face as he saw Demyx round the corner. Zexion was still shaking his head in disbelief. Damn, they were running out of time. Axel faced the nobody again, a serious look on his face.

"Okay fine, then you can forgive me instead."

"For doing what, dare I ask?"

Zexion was feeling a bit, nervous? He wasn't sure what was going on here, or why he always had to get involved. The nobody would have backed up to get away from Axel but the heel of his shoe was already on the edge of the pavement. One more step and he'd be swimming for his life. How had he gotten his back to the pool again?

"For doing this!" Axel's serious façade gone.

With two hands he pushed Zexion into the pool, something the nobody probably should have expected but had no time to react to. (Or place to run to-he was between a pyro and a wet place. Which for some reason shouldn't sound like much of threat when he put it like that, but believe me it _was. _Especially when the pyro was Axel.)

The redhead noticed Demyx turn around when he heard the splash. Axel had to back up as well to not get wet…….eww water. But there were more important matters at hand.

"DEMYX COME QUICK! ZEXION FELL IN THE POOL AND NOW HE'S DROWNING!"

The blond turned around at the sound of his name, 'pool,' and 'drowning.' Then he noticed a black-clad person failing about in the pool.

Black? That could have been anyone.

The person was also shooting curses at Axel. Nope, still could be anyone.

Then he noticed that the person looked very much like a wet Zexion that was drowning in a pool. OH MY GOD IT WAS ZEXY!

Axel waited until Demyx jumped in, trying to play life guard and save Zexion.

("Keep failing Zexy! If you drown, maybe I can practice CPR!")

Well his work here was done, time to find Roxas.

xXxXx

The blond felt a bit left out. He was told to wait back there and watched as Axel 'pulled off the greatest prank ever.' And he had watched. He had watched Axel forcefully shove Zexion in the pool. He had watched Demyx trying to save Zexion who turns out-can't swim. And now he was watching Axel laughing at them.

Yup, this was a very exciting morning. And it was almost over too, because afterwards he had a meeting with Xemnas again. Probably more training or something.

And now someone was taping him on his right shoulder. Probably Axel wanting to show him something else he lit on fire. Oh wait, wasn't Axel in front of him? Then who was that behind him?

Roxas whirled around and became faced to face with Saix.

"Sir!"

The older Organization member looked down at the blond in that towering-I'm -higher-rank-than-you-and-I-have-pointy-ears-to-prove-it way of his. Of course the effect was lost due to the events happening in the background.

(Splash. Laugh. "DEMYX LEAVE ME ALONE!")

"Roxas." Said Saix. Actually it sounded a lot more like _'Rooooooxaaaaaaasssss.' _It was this 'whole draw out your words and people will respect you' program the Organization was currently being sponsored by. Nobodies don't come cheap you know.

"I trust you enjoyed your morning off?"

(Splash. Wet. "LOOKIT ME I'M SHAMOO!")

It was very interesting watching Saix talk with a straight face on. When clearly Roxs knew the nobody wanted nothing more than go berserk and kill everyone in the pool.

"Yes sir."

"Good."

(Failing. Wet. "NOOOOO! I'M WET _AGAIN_!")

"Have you trained yet Roxas?" asked Saix through gritted teeth. The blond might have thought this was funny until he remembered he hadn't trained at all that week. He had been too busy goofing off with Axel.

"Um…no…I haven't reall-"

"That's quite all right. The Superior requests that you spend the rest of the day training and then report to him. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

And with that, the older nobody summoned a portal of INFINITE DARKNESS© behind him. Yes, even thought it was Roxas thinking, in his mind it was still all caps and it had the copyright. Because Roxas was a smart boy that included disclaimers in his thoughts, he didn't want to get sued ya know?

"Hey Roxas!" Axel had appeared behind him as Saix stepped through the portal whose name Roxas won't think about anymore because getting the copyright symbol from a word processor takes a long time.

The redhead looked curiously at where Saix used to be. "What was that all about?"

Roxas shifted a bit uncomfortably. Axel would probably try and get him to stay. But if he didn't leave he could get in serious trouble with the Superior and Mr. Pointy Ears.

"I gotta go Axel. Xemnas wants me to train."

Instead the pryo smiled again. "Cool! I'll train with ya."

Roxas eyes widen and he became nervous again. Before he knew what he was doing he suddenly burst out without thinking. "You can't do that!"

Axel raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

The blond shifted a bit more this time as Axel's suspicious gaze landed on him. Either the redhead was starting to suspect his real reason, or he was checking him out again. Roxas wasn't sure which one he was more uncomfortable with.

"Um, because….."

Roxas saw the pyro crossed his arms. Axel probably wouldn't believe him now. But it was very important that Axel couldn't see him train, because then he see Roxas' weapon. Without a doubt, the redhead would definitely get mad at him for not telling Axel he was the keyblade wielder. And the older nobody was the only friend he had!

Wait. Did he just admit that? What a sad place this was.

"You don't like spending time with me do you?"

The smile on Axel's face fell, his eyes downcast. All in all, the redhead resembled a kicked puppy. If only Roxas could recognize the power he had now…..but the blond stayed oblivious and felt completely guilty.

"No! That's not it at all! Honest!" And that's when he realized he wasn't lying. Roxas actually did like hanging out with Axel! Well, sometimes…

"I do like spending time with you Axel. You're uh…..fun…to be….around with?"

The older nobody seemed to like that answer. The smile back on tenfolds.

"_Really?"_ Axel asked happily, and maybe with a hint of something else. Roxas failed to notice the glint in his eye since the blond had turned around.

"Uh, sure."

"Then let's get training!" Before Roxas could think of another excuse or protest, the redhead had dragged him off again. He was kind of getting used to it now.

xXxXx

Roxas was in one room. Axel was in another.

Roxas was fighting these training-heartless. Axel was fighting those training-heartless.

Roxas here. Axel there.

Yes.

And everything was going to okay because there was huge solid wall separating the two. Roxas had somehow convinced Axel that he needed individual training. Despite the redhead's protest of teaming up on the heartless together, Roxas won out. And here he was fighting them. With his keyblade. Because that's what he was. A keyblade master. And Axel would _never_ find out. So ha!

Roxas wasn't quite sure what he was laughing at. Maybe he could pretend he was laughing at the heartless who he had just rammed his keyblade up it-……nevermind.

Axel on the other hand was bored. There were only so many ways you could burn a heartless.

After finishing up with his batch he waited for more heartless to appear in the castle. He checked his watch. Wait, he didn't have one. Well, if he were to guess how long he had been training it would be…….a very long time. Like six or so minutes. Yeah.

He glanced at the door to Roxas' room. Maybe he could check on him? But Roxas had seemed pretty worried about training with Axel. In fact, it almost seemed like he had been hiding something that afternoon.

And Axel had to admit, he was worried himself. But not because of that, he was getting concerned with the bet. When Roxas said he liked hanging out with him, he felt genuinely happy. Which was a BAD thing. He was not to get attached to the kid…..which was getting pretty hard to do.

But that wasn't the only problem. Now Roxas' little secret wouldn't leave Axel alone. He just HAD to figure out what that nobody was hiding. Even though he knew that would interfere (if not ruin all his chances) with the bet. And for some reason that didn't bother him one bit.

The redhead placed his gloved hand on the doorknob-but stopped before he turned it. Theories were running through his head like little villagers set on fire (it was a very good visual). What if Roxas was just embarrassed about his training? Maybe the blond wasn't that good of a fighter since he was new, and now he was afraid of Axel watching him because he was shy?

Awwwwwww…..that's cute.

So with that thought in mind (and probably the intention of doing something ridiculous as saying 'Aww, way to go Roxy! You kick those big bad heartless ass!' to boost his self esteem.) he walked through the doorway.

Only to find a stilled room with dead heartless corpse everywhere and Roxas in the middle.

Well he was certainly wrong about Roxas not being a good fighter…

"AXEL!"

A flash of appeared that momentarily blinded Axel as Roxas called his keyblade away. That was close. What was the redhead doing here? And more importantly, how was he going to cover this up?

When his vision came back, Axel wasted no time in asking his question.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU KILL ALL OF THEM!"

Roxas played dumb.

"Huh?"

Axel pointed animatedly to all the rotting heartless corpse in the room.

"THOSE HEARTLESS!"

Roxas looked around the room. It was kind of pointless to say 'what heartless?'

"Um….." He needed a good excuse. And luckily he thought of one. Maybe not the _best_ one, but it might work on Axel.

"It was like that when I got here."

The redhead stared blankly at the nobody. Did Roxas really expect him to believe that? People don't just leave dead heartless lying around! Well, except for Xigbar…

And Roxas seemed to have noticed the look on Axel because he began elaborating.

"Seriously Axel, do you think I could kill all these heartless?" He used a hand to motion to everything in the entire room. "I just _got here_. There's no way I could be _that_ strong."

The look on the pyro's face became a little less suspicious. So Roxas continued with his elaboration. From the corner of his eye he saw a heartless hopping around with its antennae missing. When did he miss that one? Oh well, it was a good thing he did.

He pointed to it. "See that one Axel? _That's_ the one I _tried_ to kill. I'm a _terrible _fighter."

Axel looked at it. And Roxas was right. The heartless still had all of its body parts intact and unburned (minus the antennae). So maybe, Roxas wasn't a super killer fighter after all? But that means…..his original guess was right!

Roxas was a pathetic fighter who was embarrassed of his skills. And he didn't want Axel to see him awwww……

Roxas wasn't sure if he was supposed to be less worried now. The pyro's look had changed from _you're-hiding-something! _to_ oh-you're-so-cute!_ Which one was better? Having Axel become suspicious of him, or having Axel molest him? Errr, wait.

"It's okay Roxy. Maybe I can help you!"

The blond's left eye twitched. Help?

"We'll train together! You don't like teams so I'll be fighting against ya. One-on-One! And I can help you become a better fighter and maybe…"

The pyro had kept just talking. Secretly in his mind he was thinking of something else. If he could convince Roxas to let him help him. Maybe Axel could do a good job of it and then Roxas would have awesome fighting skills. And then he's fall madly in love with him and when they got their hearts back they would move far far away and then…..oh shit he forgotten about the bet. Damn.

"Um, no. Tha-that's not a good idea!" And with that Roxas turned round to leave, his stride quickening.

Oh Roxas was so adorable! Being all shy like that! Axel called out to him with glee. "It'll be fun! I'll go easy on ya and everything!"

From his place in the room Roxas snorted. He was already halfway to the door. But seriously, _Axel_? Go easy on _him_? Yeah right! It should be the other way around, not that the pyro would ever know. So he kept on walking.

Axel was getting disappointed. Here he was with a perfectly good laid out plan and Roxas was going to destroy it all. He quietly summoned a chakram and lit it on fire with his right hand. Making sure to take aim and not his Roxas he threw it.

It was suppose to hit the door. And maybe brush against Roxas' side a bit. Not enough to burn him, just let him feel the heat. Like a challenge. But more importantly to block the door down so Roxas couldn't leave. There was no was a newbie like Roxas could block it anyway, Axel had thrown it much to fast and without warning.

Which was why he wasn't prepared when Roxas whipped around and smacked that chakram right back at him. Yeah bitch. Barely dodging it, he turned around to face the blond.

Roxas was turned completely around, his right hand still in the air and ringing from the impact of Axel's weapon which he blocked and counted. And in that hand was a key…blade……opps. He forgot about that!

He looked back down from his hand and met Axel's eyes. Did the redhead look angry? Shocked? Furious?

Neither. Axel looked amused. If Roxas hadn't known any better he could swear the redhead was smiling. But neither of them said anything.

After a moment of silence Roxas spoke.

"Hey….Axel?" Started Roxas. He brought his hand down and his hand down, hiding the keyblade behind his back like a little kid. He could have easily summoned it away had he been thinking straight, but it just added to his cute image.

Green eyes met his, and now Roxas was sure Axel was smiling a goofy grin. But just to make sure…

"You're not….mad are you?" He asked timidly.

"Nah." The redhead continued looking at him. The smile turned into a smirk and his gaze swept over him, settling on the keyblade behind his back.

"I just never thought a keyblade wielder could be so cute."

xXxXx

There it, Zexion shoved in a pool for all of ya. And Author sama277….your requests will be in this story, don't you worry!

And oh yeah, I think I might need a beta reader. If anyone's interested. I'm starting to see that I actually suck at grammar and spend about an hour after every chapter fixing everything. XD Anyone interested, or recommendations?

Oh, and review! Because you know I will reply! Yesh, I actually do that, PMs too.

REVIEW!


	6. Mission: Define Best Friend

Yay! **Lorien Moore **you're alive! THANKS FOR SENDING THE BETA VERSION! I got it just now XP

Oh, and thanks to anyone else who had offered to proof read. I feel special.–happiness-

**Disclaimer:** Square Enix owns the Final Fantasy stuff, Disney owns Mickey Mouse, together they own Kingom Hearts and all of its characters….and Roxas owns Axel, yah.

**Claimer:** a William Turner of PotC plushie from **Author sama277**, a cookie from **ebony volf**, and Zexy got a purple Freeze Pop from **black vapor**…..yes he did, happy Zexy-oh that rhymed! XD

xXxXx

_Clunk. _

Roxas quickly dodged to the left and threw his keyblade up to block-causing the sound of metal on metal to echo through the room. One more step and the blond would have had his shoulder scorched by Axel's chakrams.

"Hey, nice going Roxy! You're pretty fast."

Okay, first things first. Yes Axel had called him Roxy again, and no he was not about to take that without a fight. Which was exactly what they were doing now. Hey, now that Axel knew he could use a keyblade-why not train together?

"Stop calling me _Roxy_. It's Roxas!"

The blond yelled back in a mockingly annoyed tone. He had long ago gotten used to Axel's little nicknames.

"Okay _Rox-ass_!"

Well, except for that one. The younger of the two rolled his eyes and then backed up from the fight. Roxas summoned his keyblades away and sat down, completely exhausted from all the training.

Axel sat down besides the blond with a grin. "Aww, tired already Rox-ass?"

Well of course he was tired! They had been fighting the whole day, AND AXEL HAD AN UNFAIR ADVANTAGE!

The nobody could use fire! Not only did he have TWO chakrams, but he also had a _useful _element! Seriously, what was Roxas suppose to do with _light?_ I mean come on….light?

Yeah, sure it probably sounded like every teenaged anime hero's wet dream to be able to control light and stuff, but WHAT WAS HE SUPPOSED TO DO WITH IT?

Like was Roxas suppose to just pull a flashlight out of nowhere -much like his keyblades- and then shine it in his enemies eyes, thus blinding them? ("Ah! My eyes! You're so badass Roxas!")

Well he tried that already, with heartless. But as it turns out they don't melt when you shine light on them as he had suspected. Damn.

"I just need a break, that's all." Replied Roxas, and then added when he saw Axel smirk. "We'll train more later."

Then as an afterthought he turned around to face the redhead. "You're not going to tell anyone are you?"

Axel turned his head as well and locked eyes with Roxas. "Hmmm?"

"About me being the keyblade master." Said the younger of the two sternly, his brows narrowing.

"You can't tell _anyone_. Even _you _weren't supposed to find out! Xemnas told me to keep it a secret and if-"

Axel quickly interrupted, putting a gloved hand up as well to motion Roxas to stop.

"Look, I never said I was going to tell anyone!" he said defensively, but reassuring all the same.

"Because you can't! Or else I'll get into tro-" started Roxas again, it was very important that Axel understood.

"I know! I know! You'll get into trouble. That's why I won't do it!" said Axel with a smile. A desperate Roxas was very cute.

"And besides…" Axel waited until the blond had calmed down and giving him his full attention.

"Why would I want everyone to know that my best friend is the keyblade master?"

If the older nobody hadn't known any better, he could have swore he saw Roxas blush. After all, the blond didn't have many friends save Axel and Demyx, and to be called Axel's _best friend_ after only known the member for a few days….

The redhead saw this as a chance to win him over. Still got the bet ya know? "Then everyone would want to hang out with you!" he began.

"Of course they wouldn't be able to because _I _saw you firs-erm I mean."

Roxas stiffened. But his voice didn't sound any more strained. "Just don't tell anyone okay?"

"Okay." Axel agreed.

"Promise?"

"….Promise."

xXxXx

LATER THAT DAY: 

The lightening-based nobody was currently sitting in her room in front of a mirror with a jar of hair gel in her hand. Larxene was about to apply some to one side of her bangs that were starting to droop.

"LAAAAAAARXENE!" came the shrill cry of Axel as the nobody burst unexpectedly-and uninvited-into her room.

The blonde dropped the jar which fell onto the floor and broke into a million of pieces, and the hair gel she had spent so long stealing from Zexion was now ruined.

"GUESS WHAT LARXY! GUESS WHAT! ROXAS IS THE KEYBLADE MA-"

Axel was suddenly thrown out of the room by a very angry Larxene.

"NEXT TIME _KNOCK_ YOU BASTARD!"

xXxXx

"Good." Said Roxas as Axel agreed to keep it a secret. But of course the nobody wasn't an idiot, he would have to remind Axel later too…and maybe keep an eye on him.

The blond lifted his hand and wiped his brow with a sleeve. He was sweating pretty badly, but it was only because dodging Axel's chakrams was crazy work, since they were pointy on _all_ edges- and Axel had constantly used fire during the fight. Causing the room to heat up tremendously.

Roxas' rise in temperature had _nothing_ to do with the redhead sitting next to him that was subtly trying to move closer, or the way said redhead kept staring at him. Nope, nothing at all.

When it seemed like Axel was a lot closer than he should be-Roxas had a strict sitting distance policy- the shorter member quickly stood up and summoned his keyblades again.

Yes that's right. Two keyblades. Roxas had always though he could only use just one, until of course Axel had charged at him with _two_ of his weapons with the intent of pinning Roxas against a wall…..then the blond miraculous found the ability to use two.

Funny how he never bothered to try summoning another one before…

Axel looked up at Roxas from his spot on the ground. "Another fight Rox?"

The blond jumped back to put some more distance between the two, and then took a fighting stance. "Yup."

Axel got up as well and was about to follow suit when he then decided to first ask Roxas something. The pyro looked slightly embarrassed and raised a hand to rest behind his head. "Um….Rox…" he started with a sheepish grin.

"…..Do you think you could let me win this time?"

xXxXx

"DEMYX I TOLD YOU I'M NOT DROWNING!"

The older nobody was really pissed. But I guess you would be too if you were pushed in a pool and now some amateur life guard was trying to save your life by swimming towards you……..in a two feet high pool.

"Don't worry Zexy, I'll save ya!" replied Demyx obliviously as he dog paddled toward the _light blue/ grey at the top/ lilac/ white-ish/ maybe silver because it looks shiny_ haired nobody.

Zexion sighed. "Demyx you fool, just stand up."

And the water-based nobody did. Demyx found that the water barely went up to his waist and any further attempts at swimming was now deemed pointless. Blue eyes scanned the pool; Hmmmm the water must have miraculously shrunk when Demyx wasn't paying attention. Yes that must be it.

Demyx noticed that Zexion was now waddling over to the side of the pool and getting out. Of course it was harder for the member because he was a lot shorter-even thought he was suppose to be the seme in the relationship….and WAIT! Demyx hadn't just thought that….because Demyx doesn't have amazing future-fic-plots-seeing powers.

The soaking wet nobody was sitting on the pavement on the side of the pool watching Demyx. "Are you getting out or what?"

Demyx merely stared back.

On one side he had a whole pool full of water. WATER! It was FILLED with water. And WATER was cool. WATER was very cool. If WATER was a drug, all the COOL KIDS would be doing it…yup. In fact, it was soooo cool it was now screwing up the capitalization format of this paragraph. WaTeR CaN dO tHiS!

Zexion crossed his arms and started to tap his foot impatiently. He still had no idea why he was waiting for Demyx even though he had just been trying to get rid of the blond a few minutes ago.

He also had no idea why Demyx was staring at the water like it was the coolest thing in the world. Because everyone knows that nothing was cooler than **books**. But we won't go there.

The sound of Zexion's shoe on the pavement broke Demyx out of his trance. He stared at the _blue/ grey/ hair color that has yet to be equally agreed upon by all ffnet authors_ haired nobody and pondered his other option.

Zexion wasn't WATER, but he was COVERED in WATER. So that probably made Zexion COOL too. Because WATER was COOL, and Zexion was covered in WATER……so that meant he was COVERED IN COOL, right?

All that thinking made Demyx's head hurt. Especially because he didn't like to think in caps but WATER required to be capitalized in all it's coolness, and he liked to think about WATER a lot………oww, pain.

Demyx raised a hand up to press against his temple, and maybe stop himself from thinking about…wa….H2O…no wait you had to capitalize that anyway.

Well, while that was all happening-Zexion had misinterpreted the hand as Demyx asking him to help the blond up. And because the _blue/ because we will now call it blue_ haired nobody was soaking wet and really wanted to get back inside the castle, he helped Demyx up without thinking.

In the next second the water-based nobody suddenly found his gloved hand clasped by Zexion, and a minute later he was pulled out of the pool. Demyx stared down at his hand. Teehee, he was holding Zexion's hand!

The older of the two wasn't amused. "Demyx, when are you going to let go of my hand?"

A minute of silence passed.

"Oh." The blond reluctantly did so.

Zexion turned around after his hand was free of Demyx's death grip and he started to head back to the castle. The nobody faintly noticed that the other member was following him as well. Dammit.

xXxXx

"Awww, Rox. You said you were gonna let me win this time!" Whined Axel between breaths. He was hunched over with his hands on his thigh. Who knew the blond could kick ass?

Roxas had summoned his keyblades away again. The younger of the two was now leaning casually against a wall watching the redhead.

"For some reason I feel like I haven't improved from this training at all." he mused.

Axel pretended to look hurt. "Rox, that's mean!"

The redhead could see the younger member stifle a laugh behind his glove hand. Well two could play at this game…Axel summoned his chakrams away as well and crossed his arms against his chest. Taking up as what he thought was a serious tone, he spoke.

"If you don't let me win, I'm gonna tell everyone you can use the keyblade!" Argued Axel.

And if Roxas wasn't so paranoid about that, he might have found it funny how Axel was imitating a six year old with a serious look on his face. But alas, our Roxas was very _very _paranoid about the matter and immediately spazzed.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT, YOU PROMISED REMEMB-"

Axel laughed. "I was just kidding! Of course I remember, I don't forget things. Got it memorized?"

The redhead casually slung an arm around the younger member. He felt Roxas tense up a bit at the gesture but the boy remained silent, even as Axel moved closer. The nobody's mouth was now next to Roxas' ear and ever word he said could be felt by the blond.

"And besides, didn't I tell you everyone would try to be your friend if they knew you were the keyblade master?" he whispered.

Roxas was starting to get a bit uncomfortable. He had half a mind to push Axel's arm off his shoulder, but the hot breath on his neck was making him nauseous. The redhead had moved closer to him…ever the more closer when he wasn't paying attention-because it's hard to pay attention when Axel kept breathing on him like that.

"And we can't have that, now can we?" continued the nobody.

Roxas barely heard Axel as he spoke, even though the pyro's lips were practically pressed his ear. Or maybe that was the reason why Roxas couldn't comprehend _anything _Axel said, since every word caused the redhead's lips to lightly brush against him.

"Know why?" asked Axel. As if Roxas could really say anything! His throat felt dry and if Roxas open his mouth now and used it for talking instead of breathing, he might collapse from lack of oxygen.

Because Axel was making him forget things-like how he should probably push the redhead away now or run somewhere far off until there was more distance between the two-and Roxas had to keep reminding himself to breathe. Yes, because breathing was good.

When Axel didn't hear a reply-not that he was really expecting one anyway- he decided to push his luck just a bit further. The arm that was around Roxas' neck and resting on top of the blond's shoulder suddenly gripped the boy tighter, pulling Roxas closer to Axel.

And that's when the blond started to panic again. They were already too close before, was there any distance left between them now? But it wasn't like Axel was going to do anything bad to him right? Roxas was his _friend_-The redhead had said they were _best friends_!

Roxas did a double take and noticed that the hand on his shoulder was now trailing down his right side. Okay fine, they were _close friends_. No pun intended. But _how close was too close_?

The younger of the two suddenly remembered what Axel was talking about before. Why he didn't want other people hanging out with Roxas, it was because he didn't want Roxas replacing him with someone else as a best friend right? Right? Because that's what best friends worry about, and they _were_ best friends…right?

As Axel started to talk again, Roxas desperately wished for that to be the reason. Unfortunately the blond didn't know Axel well enough. And had Axel known _Roxas _better, he probably wouldn't have said it and scared the poor blond out of his mind.

But then again, Axel didn't really know _himself_ that well either-because what he said next was also the truth-that he had unknowingly admitted.

"Because I want you _all _to myself." Whispered Axel against Roxas' ear.

Now, two things happened at once here. The first thing was that Axel wasn't thinking. He wasn't thinking when he said that, and he also hadn't been thinking about _saying _that. So where the hell had that come from! The redhead paused in his train of thoughtlessness, and started to ponder how those words came out of his mouth without him knowing.

And while Axel was thinking about _not_ thinking- Roxas on the other hand was a smart boy and _was_ thinking. The blond had been formulating a _standard of degrees of closeness_ and Roxas had determined that this degree of close was _too close_. So a keyblade was summoned and with a quick jab, the hilt of it came into contact with Axel's chest, sending the pyro backwards unexpectedly.

When Axel found himself sprawled on the floor with his back against the hard marble surface, it was quite obvious to say he was very surprised. What was more surprising was when he looked up to see a sweating completely-freaked-out Roxas, holding a keyblade out in front of him and his face a shade of red to rival Axel's hair. And that's saying something, because Axel's hair was very _very _red. Like _really_ red. Yeah, _that_ red-and so was Roxas' face.

"Um…." Started Roxas, but it didn't really get any further than that, because he wasn't quite sure what to say himself. He had just _attacked_ his 'best friend' with a keyblade. And he was quite sure best friends didn't do that. But then again his 'best friend' had just tried to molest him. Again.

Thinking quickly-or maybe not thinking at all, because sometimes the outcome of the two are exactly the same- Roxas thought of another excuse. And this time it was valid.

"I-I have to uh, have to go meet with uh…Xemnas!"

And before Axel could even register that the blond had kicked his ass-yet again, Roxas was already off. Running at a speed Axel hadn't thought possible for the nobody.

xXxXx

The whole, "wtf color is Zexy's hair?" idea came from a convo with from **WolfScar**. That's probably what our Zexy's secret weapon is-confusing people with his hair color….and then runaway and make everyone thing you're dead! Because he's totally coming back in KH3, chyeah! And I hope I didn't kill anyone's brain cells with the whole WATER thing, but that's proably how Demyx would think XD.

Hmmm, **Hakumei Mikomi** your idea of a NURSE AXEL is causing a lot of havoc. XD And if anyone is interested, **black vapor**'s friend has a lovely drawing of our dear Axel in a nurse outfit. XD XD XD

Well, anyways! **Revalation**, you get your request…next chapter! See? It's all set up already, yay! And **Lorien Moore**, thanks for sending the it anyways! Can't believe it got sorted into spam...

**AND OMG TAKING BACK SUNDAY'S MAKEDAMNSURE VIDEO GOT NOMINATED FOR THE MTV2 AWARD! PEOPLE GO VOTE FOR THEM! YAY! **Yeah, I got the title of this story-"How Close Is Close Enough" from the chorus of that video XD. (I'm so glad Adam dyed his hair back to brown...) The MTV VMA show is tonight, and if they don't win...I may cry.

But anyways...REVIEW!


	7. Mission: Love Poems To You

So, I'm sitting down at my computer with the intent to take a 20 minute break from studying (because my school thought it would be a cool idea to give me three tests on Monday).

And then I get mail from **xerulean** telling me to hurry the hell up. –head desking- I'M GOING TO FAIL HIGHSCHOOL BECAUSE I'M WRITING THIS!

This isn't beta'd. I'm sorry **Lorien Moore** but I'm trying to get this out on the same day-I still heart you! And if I actually did the whole 'dedicate chapters' thing, I guess this would go to **xerulean**. This one's for you darling. For making me drop all my studies and sit on this computer typing everything out-but that's a good thing. XD But it's for everyone else that e-mailed me and kindly asked for me to get my ass moving. So share! Not that I know how you manage that o.O….see this is why I don't do this stuff.

Nothing is beta'd. If you see a grammatical error, please hesitate to tell me. Unless you're **Lorien Moore** and feel like cutting my head off XD.

**Disclaimer: I need to study. Sue me and I'll spit inverse trig functions at you.**

xXxXx

At this point Roxas was starting to develop an unnatural hatred towards words that ended in an 'ess' sound. How did this happen?

"Let's seem….._darkness_…yes yes…._heartless_….that works…"

The Superior was sitting at his desk. Looking strangely professional with a pen in his hand and a notepad on his lap, writing the words down thoughtfully as he spoke. Only stopping now to look at Roxas who was sitting across from him.

The blond fidgeted in his seat. He had come here for a meeting with the leader and had found Xemnas like this, completely absorbed in his notepad and whatever was on it.

"Um…." He ventured uncertainly.

Xemas ignored his discomfort and began speaking to him. "Roxas can you….._ROXAS!"_

The blond jumped about a foot into the air as his name was called. "Y-y-yes sir?"

But the Superior was already absorbed in his notebook again, scribbling something down furiously. The confused-ignored-Roxas was starting to become the confused-ignored-and-severely-creeped-out-Roxas.

"Um, sir. What are you doing?"

Roxas really didn't feel like being in a room alone with Xemas. It wasn't like he gave off pedophile vibes like Axel did. The man was just….kinda creepy…and mentally unstable. Roxas had planned on just ditching the whole meeting altogether, and hanging out with Axel the whole afternoon. And if Saix showed up again he could claim the redhead taken him hostage-and made him have fun against his will.

Speaking of Axel. Well, he'd rather be speaking _to_ Axel- he kinda felt bad for ditching him like that. But it wasn't his fault! Axel had totally invaded his personal space bubble! Hell, it was more like _molesting_ his personal space bubble…eww. That's kinda weird.

"Roxas." The blond's attention was taken back to Xemas as he spoke "Can you think of another word?"

_Excuse me? Another word for what?_

"Um….uhh…."

Xemas just stared back, waiting patiently.

Let's see, first he was talking about 'darkness' and then 'heartless' and now…

"Um, nobodies. Sir?" suggested Roxas hopefully. _Please save me, this man is on crack._

But the suggestion failed, so did the blond's wish. "No no no. That won't work."

Xemas leaned forward against his desk. His hands clasped together and his gaze on Roxas in what appeared to be a serious matter. Even the room and the air around them seemed to have gotten serious. And all Roxas could think of was: what the frikkin hell?

"Sir, can I ask what you're doing?"

The Superior let out an exasperated sigh. Taking his sweet time to explain the dilemma to Roxas.

"You see Roxas…" here he paused for dramatic effect. But the only effect was Roxas' increased desire to strangle something-dramatically.

"I'm writing a poem."

"…….pardon?"

"You see, the words _darkness_ and _heartless_. They both end in an 'ess' sound so they _rhyme_." He stated matter-of-fact-ly. It was almost like he was explaining the matter to a little child. Using his hands in a waving gesture to make Roxas understand it more.

"…..."

"And your word…What was it again? _Nobodies_? Well, that word does not rhyme. So I can't put it in my poem."

Twitch.

"Would you like to hear my poem?"

Roxas blinked.

"I'm writing it for Kingdom Hearts. You know, when we finally create it? After we get our hearts back, I'm going to turn it into an amusement park and charge people to see it. And I want this poem to be on the entrance."

Roxas blinked again.

"It goes: _There once was a creature named heartless. _

_But my dear Kingdom Hearts needed more darkness. _

_So then it got killed by a guy named Roxas."_

Xemas looked up from his notepad as he finished reading his latest work. He though that it was absolutely brilliant. But just to be sure, he wanted the newest member's opinion as well.

"Roxas, what did yo-Roxas? Wait! Where are you going? COME BACK HERE!"

xXxXx

Meanwhile….Zexion was making an important discovery.

The older nobody picked up a nearby water bottle on his desk. As soon as he did so, blue eyes were immediately trained on it. A _purple /lilac/ just dye it pink_ _already_ eyebrow rose at the reaction.

He had been trying to get rid of Demyx all day-and this might just be his solution.

"See the water bottle Demyx?"

The water-based nobody nodded frantically. Eyes following the man-made container that was trapping the poor water inside. As soon as he got his hands on it, he was going to_ liberate_ them.

"See it?" asked Zexion again. And for good measure he threw the bottle a couple of inches into the air and caught it again. Just to tease Demyx.

Except he forgot that his_ purple/ blue/ why not pink?_ Hair was still covering his face. And since his _left/or maybe right because the author doesn't have enough time to open up another window and search for pictures of Zexion to see which eye it is again-but she has enough time to type this sentence out._ eye was out of commission, it totally threw his perception off. Which meant his aimed sucked. So he dropped it.

"Shit."

Zexion quickly picked the bottle up again as Demyx dived for it. _Freedom to H2O!_

Demyx pouted and the older nobody couldn't help but compare it to a puppy. If Zexion had been waving the water bottle in the blond's face again, he'd be wagging his tail if he had one- with his tongue sticking out. And he bet if he kicked Demyx he would looked like a kicked puppy too.

_Don't kick him. Don't kick him._ Zexion suppressed them tempting thought.

The water-based nobody was still on the floor after his last dive for the water bottle. Staring up at Zexion like a lost puppy now. Zexion also bet that if he asked Demyx to roll over and play dead he'd-

_Don't be a pedophile either! Don't be a pedophile either!_

"Zexion can I liberate the water bottle now?"

Blue eyes stared up hopefully at the cloaked schemer. The cloaked schemer stared back. Then the cloaked schemer stared at the water bottle in his hands. Then the cloaked schemer started to….scheme.

"You want the water bottle Demy?" asked Zexion in a way that you would talk to a puppy. But he ended up sounding more like a pedophile. Shit.

Demyx nodded again.

"Then go get it." And with that he threw the water bottle outside. Except his aim was bad so it hit Xigbar. But Xigbar was still outside so it was okay.

"Fetch!"

The water bottle rolled down the hall and Demyx came running after it. Zexion quickly closed his door and locked it. Leaning against the wooden surface he let out a sigh of relief. _Success!_ That is, until a certain thought came to mind.

Did he just call him 'Demy?'

xXxXx

Axel was bored. Why was he bored? Because his Roxas wasn't within 10 feet of him.

So he decided to go find Roxas. Because it was time for a plot and the reviewers were probably clicking the back button now.

Well let's see. Roxas said he was going to a meeting with Xemas, so let's start there. And that's exactly what he was about to do when a certain blond bumped into him.

"AXEL!"

The fire-base nobody turned around at the sound of his name. But only for a second.

"Go away Demyx, I'm thinking about Roxas."

The blond pouted. He then began following Axel down the hallway at a ridiculously fast-pace. Where was the nobody going to in such a hurry?

"BUT YOU'RE ALWAYS THINKING ABOUT HIM!"

Axel paused. "I am?"

"Well…" Demyx, who had now caught up to the redhead and was now walking by his side, quickly thought of excuses and spoke.

"Okay fine no, but-"

"Demyx, can you at least be helpful and tell me how many days I have left?"

The redhead stopped suddenly in the middle of the hallway, causing Demyx to run right into him. Normally the fire-based nobody would have yelled at him, but Axel was still standing there waiting for his reply.

"Axel, what are you talking about?"

He turned around to face Demyx. _Oh that's right. He hadn't told him yet._

"Wait, Axel! What are you talking about?"

The redhead counted off on his gloved fingers. Well today was the third day, so he still half a week left. That meant time to get his ass moving and seduce Roxas already. But first he had to get rid of Demyx-again. Fun.

"Forget it Demyx." And off he walked.

"WAIT! What's going on!" cried Demyx.

"I…" and with this he pointed to himself "am going to find Roxas and confess my undying love for him. And you" he gestured at Demyx "are going to liberate that water bottle."

The blond stared down at the bottle that Zexion had told him to fetch. Right, he had forgotten about that for a minute.

xXxXx

When Roxas finally freed himself from another poetry session with Xemas, his first thought was to go back to his room and sleep. It was getting really late and talking with Axel could wait later. What he hadn't expected, was to run into the redhead in the middle of the hallway.

Actually, it was more like:

Axel standing outside of Xemas' room-outside of Xemas' _flaming_ room. With a can of red spray paint in his hand. And on what was left of Xemas' door was red graffiti that read:

_Axel was here._

_XOXO_

_P.S. Roxas is minezzz!_

"Axel, what the hell are you doing?"

The redhead turned around as soon as he heard Roxas' voice. "There you are! I've been looking all over for you. I guess Xemas wanted to hold his poetry reading in the meeting room instead huh?"

Roxas merely stared back. "How'd you know about the poetry thing? And what the hell happened to his room!"

Axel really wanted to say 'Axel happened, baby.' But he figured that it would probably creep Roxas out more that it usually would. "Xemnas has poetry sessions with everybody. It helps him cope with the fact that Kingdom Hearts isn't getting anywhere and that we might as well buy our hearts off of ebay already."

Then the older nobody motioned toward the room. "And then I got bored looking for you so I raided his room."

Roxas silently wished that Axel never got bored around his room. "You know you could have warned me about the whole poetry thing…"

If it was possible, Axel's smile got wider. "Well, I was going to but then you ran off so fast! I didn't even get the chance."

_Oh right. Um..._

Axel seemed to sense Roxas' discomfort and immediately changed the subject. "Poetry can't be that bad can it?"

"It can when you're with Xemas." Roxas replied, grateful for the escape.

"Hey, you know. I can write poetry too." Said Axel cheerfully. "Wanna hear?"

"NO!" The blond immediately turned around again, walking down the hall in the direction he came from. He had enough of poetry for the day. And enough of Axel too. Jeez, and for a second there he was actually thinking about finding Axel and telling him sorry for running off. But then again, Axel should be apologizing for his frequent molestation of the poor blond. Why did Axel have to be so complicated!

"Wait Roxas! I wrote one _for you_!"

The younger member stopped in his tracks. What…the…hell?

Axel had run up to him and was now by his side. Now was Roxas' chance to run away! But why couldn't he move?

"Doncha wanna hear it?" asked Axel with a smile when he noticed the blond hadn't run away.

_No. I would not like to hear it._

"Sure."

Dammit! It was like Roxas' mind was betraying him. When he wasn't with Axel, he was always thinking about hanging out with him. And whenever he _was_ with the pyro, he was only thinking about getting the hell away.

"Okay." The redhead cleared his throat.

"Roses are red…."

"Axel that's already someone else's poem." Stated Roxas.

He was looking at anywhere but the redhead. He really wanted to just leave and go to bed. It was late and he was tired. And Axel had no poem making skills. But hadn't he wanted to see Axel just a while ago? Why couldn't his mind pick one already! Did he like Axel or not!

"Fine." Huffed the older nobody. But Axel's spirit wasn't broken yet.

"My hair is red…" and that he pointed to the spikes on his head.

But Roxas still wasn't looking. Axel frowned, but quickly remedied the problem. With his right hand, he cupped Roxas' chin and brought it up to meet his face. At the gesture, Roxas started to blush furiously.

Awww, the kid was blushing! More importantly, Roxas wasn't squirming to get away. Something was different about him. But before that, he had a poem to finish and Roxas' eyes were just perfect for it.

"Your eyes are blue…."

_And incredibly sexy_ was what Axel wanted to add. Why hadn't he noticed how pretty those blue orbs were before? But right, back to the poem. Focus Axel, focus!

Oh well, he'd just steal a line from the original. Roxas wouldn't notice right?

"Sugar is sweet."

The blond started to open to his mouth to say something. Okay fine, so Roxas did notice that Axel sucked at poetry. So sue him. Go ahead, no disclaimers just do it.

_Quick, what rhymed with blue? _

"Axel…can I just go now?"

_Dammit! Blue, blue, blue- what rhymes with it!_

"Axel, I'll see you tomorrow okay?" and a hand reached up to moved Axel's off of the blond's chin.

"Sugar is sweet…." Repeated Axel, ignoring Roxas. His hand stayed firm on Roxas' face and the other snaked around his waist to hold him them. Earning a surprised look from the blond.

"Wait, Axel-"

"And I like you too."

xXxXx

**Indigo:** I love you all for sending me PM's and e-mails, therefore I am making you suffer. XD

The second name of this title was going to be "Operation: fanfic overthrows author's studying time and caused her to repeat highschool, but is okay because her reviewers were too awesome and had passive-aggressive 'please update now' skills."

I managed to fit in **Revalations**'s Xemas's room raid request! (Say that five times fast….) And because I can't believe I hadn't mention this earlier….GO READ HER RANDOM HEARTS FIC! It has much randomness and it inspires mines.

I guess I just proved that I can be bribed with pm/email/reviews? Even when it takes me forever to reply back and sometimes I can't because ffnet eats them. And **Erika**'s giving me fanart! If you wanna give me fanart too I'll heart you forever. Just like I heart my beta readers. Even though I didn't have time to send it to you **Lorien Moore.** I probably won't have time to reply to anyone tonight because I have three test to fail tomorrow.

What else? Oh yeah.

REVIEW!


End file.
